Mudança de Planos
by Natalia Cerrao
Summary: Em homenagem á minhas amigas ; contém lemons!
1. Resumo

**MUDANÇA DE PLANOS.**

_______

**[ Cap. 1 **** RESUMO ]**

Faltava apenas um mês para seu aniversário de 18 anos. Juliana já se sentia uma adulta, porém sua mãe ainda tinha que acordá-la para ir á escola. O que havia de adulto nisso? A garota estava no último ano. Sabia que, a cada dia passado, mais perto estava a hora de dar adeus a tudo aquilo. Sentia como se tudo o que havia construído estaria prestes a desmoronar. Tinha um vazio enorme no peito, pois aquele era o último ano que veria as amigas diariamente. Sabia que teria que aproveitar cada segundo ao máximo que podia, antes que acabasse.

A vida de Juliana se resumia a escola, falar com as amigas e internet. Não exatamente nesta ordem. Queria arranjar um emprego, porém nunca correu atrás disso. É claro que não deveria se sentir adulta. Apenas gostava de pensar "tenho quase 18 anos''. Seu dia-a-dia era uma comédia. Tudo acontecia com ela. Se coisas bizarras tinham que acontecer, era sempre com Juliana. Até achava graça disso. Na verdade achava graça de tudo e sempre dava um jeito de se divertir e rir de algo não tão bom.

─ Juliana? Acorda amor. Hoje é segunda.

_O quê? Já é segunda-feira? Como assim?_

Acordou meio confusa com a voz doce de sua mãe. Mal havia aproveitado o fim de semana. Era horrível ter de acordar cedo. Mesmo fazendo isso a mais de 12 anos, nunca aprendeu a gostar. Essa era o único motivo que a deixava feliz por estar no último ano.

Foi para o colégio com seu pai, como sempre. Suas manhãs se tornavam melhores ao ver as quatro melhores amigas na sala de aula. Poderiam conversar por cinco minutos antes que o professor entrasse. Sua carteira era distante á das amigas. Havia trocado de lugar, forçada por uma professora. Deveria estar conversando demais. Ou a professora era implicante mesmo. Pelo menos as suas notas eram satisfatórias. Acima de sete, a maioria. Não cobrava muito de si mesma. Bastava entender as aulas. Odiava decorar coisas.

**Sinal do Intervalo.**

─ Ei, gente, como foi o fim de semana de vocês? ─ Perguntou a garota ás amigas, esboçando um sorriso contente na face.

─ Ah, o meu foi legal. Finalmente consegui nadar na piscina, agora que tá calor! ─ Respondeu Marina. Era a melhor das melhores amigas de Juliana (-q). Como se fosse sua irmã. Ambas se consideravam muito. Realmente Marina deixava os dias dela bem melhores.

─ Bom, passei o meu lendo "Amanhecer". Precisava muito ver como acabava a história da Bella e do Edward! Gente, é tão perfeito. _Vocês têm que ler! _─ Sugeriu, respondendo também, Ana Clara. Outra grande amiga de Juliana. Tinha paixão por livros. Juliana sabia disso desde quando a conheceu e confiava muito em Ana. Ela era a "nerd" do grupo. Sem dúvidas. Todas as outras também contaram o que fizeram e esse foi o assunto do intervalo. Era incrível como Juliana se sentia bem perto delas. Deveria ser a palhaça da turma, pois sempre ria de algo. Mostrava sua felicidade rindo. O resto da manhã foi como de costume.

Chegou do colégio 13h da tarde. Era a última a ir embora da Van. Estava lá há mais de seis anos e não deixava a Márcia por nada. Elas conversavam muito, sobre qualquer tipo de coisa. A Márcia era a "terceira mãe" de Juliana, pois a "segunda" viria agora.

Sua avó sempre a esperava do colégio. Mesmo com 17 anos, Juliana nunca havia perdido o costume de ficar na casa da avó. Ela lhe fazia o almoço e isso era sua maior felicidade. Cuidava de Juliana desde que a mesma nasceu. A mãe de Juliana trabalhava até o fim da tarde. Até tentou almoçar em casa e ficar sozinha, mas a avó insistia para que almoçasse lá. Era uma discussão já perdida, porém gostava.

Depois do almoço, fora sozinha para casa.

Finalmente pôde entrar no MSN. Tinha um pouco de dever para fazer, mas resolveu cuidar primeiro do fake. Que criança, ainda mantinha o fake mesmo nessa idade.

Com certeza era seu último ano com ele. Não daria conta na faculdade, então o clima já era de despedida. Ele foi muito importante para Juliana, mesmo sendo algo irreal. Também usou o MSN normal, conversando com suas amigas. Elas tinham tanto assunto assim? Passou duas horas online. Depois fez o dever.

─ JUUUUH! ─ Gritou uma voz conhecida, vindo do portão. Era Daniela. Amiga de Juliana á anos, mas que não se misturava com as de seu colégio. Não era de lá. Ela cresceu junto com Juliana, moravam na mesma rua. Juliana tinha sorte. Foi atendê-la no portão com um sorriso enorme que só ela sabia mostrar. Daniela correspondeu, e entrou na casa da mesma. Assim, ficaram conversando até a noite. Juliana vivia na casa de Daniela, e o contrário também. Entrou em casa e ficou conversando um pouco com sua mãe. Até comeu algo na cozinha, nada pesado. Foi para o quarto. Demorou bastante para dormir, odiava dormir cedo. Antes disso, escreveu alguma coisa num caderno que tinha. Havia deixado algumas linhas para ELE, mas desistiu de escrever, frustrada.

Ainda tinha a semana toda pela frente.


	2. Sonhos

**[ Cap. 2 **** SONHOS ]**

O resto da semana foi monótono para a garota.

A única coisa que lhe mudou totalmente o humor fora o convite para a festa do colégio. Era uma festa apenas para o colegial. Aconteceria em um clube muito conhecido. Todos estavam ansiosos para essa festa. É nesses lugares que coisas interessantes podem acontecer. A festa era no sábado.

Juliana estava sempre interessada em algum menino da escola, mas sua atração por Felipe já durava mais de um ano. Talvez fosse mesmo sério desta vez. Era uma pena que ele mal a enxergava. Nem se importava com ela. Era do tipo "festeiro" do terceiro colegial. Aquele que sempre estaria rodeado de garotas por onde andasse, mas que nunca ficava com uma só e também não valorizava ninguém. Era um garoto lindo, qualquer um se sentia insignificante perto dele. Seus olhos azuis encantavam qualquer garota, seus cabelos pretos estavam sempre sedosos, lindos. Eram bagunçados, seu charme especial. Tinha um sorriso perfeito, _e falso_. Era inaceitável que a cega Juliana apenas enxergasse as qualidades dele. Seus defeitos, para ela, pareciam não existir. Apenas suas amigas o viam como realmente era. Porém Juliana as ignorava. Não podia acreditar que um garoto tão perfeito poderia ser ignorante e metido, era impossível.

Naquele dia, Juliana não tirou seus olhos dele. E ele não a olhou sequer uma vez.

─ Cara, a festa vai ser nesse sábado. Já _escolheu_ com quem vai ficar? ─ Perguntou Felipe á um de seus amigos. Todos eles eram bonitos, populares, metidos, galinhas e imbecis.

─ Tô de olho nas meninas mais quietas da sala. Elas parecem não ter experiência. Dá pra enganar muito fácil e com certeza as tapadas ficariam muito felizes quando _nós_ ficarmos com elas. ─ Respondeu o outro. Como se eles fossem o centro do universo. Como se _todas _as garotas quisessem ficar com eles. Como se eles pudessem jogá-las fora depois.

─ Sei não. Por que vou perder meu tempo? Nunca nem dei bola pra elas, irmão. ─ Felipe não queria gastar seu precioso tempo com as garotas menos festeiras, desejava as populares, as _fáceis_.

─ Não seja burro, cara. Vai ser muito mais fácil largar delas depois. Aliás, elas são bobas, não entendem nada. Vamos nos divertir muito. ─ Por que todos os garotos tinham de ser assim?

─ Você venceu. ─ Felipe concordou ─ Ta de olho em alguma? ─ Perguntou com um interesse maior.

─ Não sei. To pensando naquele grupo de meninas que ficam sentadas perto da sala no intervalo. ─ Ele estava se referindo ás amigas de Juliana. ─ Nem sei o nome delas. Parecem ser _perfeitas._

─ Ah! Acho que sei o nome de algumas. Uma chama Juliana, a outra Marina. Não sei se tem alguma Ana no meio... ─ Felipe falava como se as desprezasse. ─ A Juliana sempre fica me olhando. Me dá até medo, cara. Acho que vai dar certo.

─ Legal! Vamos escolher uma delas pra mim e pra você, de preferência que saibamos o nome. ─ A conversa encerrou-se assim. Nenhuma das vítimas sequer ouviu. Logo o sinal bateu, hora da saída.

Naquela noite, Juliana sonhou. Sonhou com Felipe.

No sonho, ele era carinhoso, gentil, doce. O que mais a deixou feliz, foi que o rapaz a amava. Eles foram juntos para a festa. Ela despertou no momento do beijo. Estava ofegante, porém sorria. Foi um sonho perfeito. Olhou em seu celular, eram quase seis da manhã.

Sem a menor vontade de dormir outra vez, a garota levantou-se. Arrumou seu cabelo com bastante carinho. Vestiu a blusa que mais gostava. Mudou sua aparência, estava muito mais bonita. Até sua mãe estranhou. Era uma pena estar fazendo isso para um idiota que nem iria notá-la.

A garota não parava de pensar em seu sonho. Já deveria ter comentado dezenas de vezes sobre ele com as amigas, no colégio. Coitadas, suportar a animação de Juliana não era fácil. Ela sempre foi assim, talvez estivessem acostumadas.

Ao conseguir se afastar, duas delas resolveram conversar sobre algo realmente importante.

─ Ana... Sério, a gente não pode fazer nada por ela? Esse cara só vai fazer mal pra Ju. Pior que ela não ta nem aí! ─ Marina se preocupava muito com Juliana. Jamais queria vê-la sofrer. As duas eram irmãs, e realmente essa garota era essencial na vida de Juliana. Parecia ser a mais velha, mesmo não sendo.

─ Eu sei, é complicado mesmo. Olha, ela não vai desistir dele... Nós duas podemos ver isso. Ela é teimosa. Acho melhor deixar rolar, as pessoas têm que aprender sozinhas, mesmo que nós ajudemos.

─ Você acha que EU vou deixar ELA aprender sozinha?! Não vou deixar _minha irmã_ sofrer! ─ Marina não concordava com Ana Clara de jeito nenhum.

─ A SUA irmã é teimosa, sabe disso. ─ Ana dizia isso, mas em sua mente tentava bolar algum plano para Juliana desistir de Felipe. Seria difícil.

─ Era fim de tarde. Daniela estava com Juliana no quarto, ambas conversavam sobre os planos para o fim de semana. Era óbvio que Daniela já estava sabendo da festa. O único problema era que não poderia ir. Parentes distantes de seu pai chegariam na sexta, teria que ficar com eles.

A princípio, Juliana não ficou muito feliz, mas logo mudaram de assunto. Tinham muita coisa para conversar. Era bom passar o tempo ao lado de Daniela. Juliana não poderia querer vizinha melhor.

Ela só foi embora ás 22h. O assunto foi ótimo.

Juliana ligou o computador, logo entrando no MSN. Resolveu que não iria acessar o fake. Felipe estava online. A garota quase teve um ataque do coração ali mesmo. Decidiu acalmar-se, para depois tentar puxar algum assunto. Por MSN tudo era mais fácil.

- Ooi Lipe! Como que ta? *-*

- Fala aí. Tudo certo e você?

- Tudo ótimo ;) Você vai na festa sábado?

- Com certeza, não vou perder isso HSUAHSUAH

- HEUAHEUH isso aí. Eu também vou (H)

- Que bom. A gente se encontra lá.

- Ahn? Como assim "a gente se encontra lá"? A gente nem se fala! :/

- Hm. Não? Então beleza, a gente vai passar a se falar então. To afim de conversar contigo lá. Topa? (6)

- OMFG. Claro que eu topo *O*

- Ta certo então. Vou vazar agora. Até lá õ/

- Ook amr. Beijos, até sábado 3

Foi muito fácil para ele. Acabou de fazer uma vítima.

Juliana saiu do MSN, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. _Como isso é possível? Será que o meu sonho vai mesmo acontecer? Gente, ele quer me ver na festa! O FELIPE FALOU COMIGO!_ (-q)

Então, pela segunda vez naquela semana, ela demorou pra dormir. Era frustrante não poder contar isso para as amigas. Não seria nada bom se ligasse na casa delas á essa hora.

Resolveu dormir. Amanhã seria sexta-feira. Véspera da festa, _a tão esperada festa._


	3. O outro lado

**[ Cap. 3 ****O OUTRO LADO ]**

Ela estava tão feliz que nada parecia incomodá-la naquela sexta-feira. Nem mesmo Henrique a deixava irritada. Henrique gostava de Juliana e ela sabia disso, porém não se importava. Henrique tinha cabelos loiros, descuidados, e seus olhos verdes mal eram notados. Nunca fora visto em festas, não era popular. Nem sequer havia conversado com Juliana ou suas amigas. Era do tipo calado, anti-social, estudioso. Não gostava de se aproximar das pessoas, pois tinha medo de não ser aceito. Era inseguro de si, apesar de já possuir 17 anos. Ninguém enxergava sua beleza, muito menos o conheciam de verdade. Sua timidez apenas o fazia afundar-se cada vez mais em seu mundo isolado, uma pena. Henrique era um garoto muito bom por dentro. Disso ninguém sabia.

O dia passou mais rápido do que o imaginado.

Juliana e Ana Clara ficaram conversando até chegar em casa. As duas iam embora de Van para casa. Além da Márcia, Juliana também tinha uma de suas melhores amigas na Van. Isso era bom. As coisas podiam ser resolvidas ali mesmo. Muitas vezes as duas resolviam probleminhas das amigas nessas conversas. Riam com a turma da Van, desabafavam, discutiam, brincavam uma com a outra, compartilhavam fones de MP4, etc. Era divertido.

... *número censurado* (EURI). Discou rapidamente pelo telefone ao chegar finalmente em sua casa, no fim da tarde.

─ Alô? ─ A voz que atendeu do outro lado foi reconhecida no mesmo instante.

─ Alô, irmã? ─ Juliana sempre fazia essa pergunta, adorava dizer "irmã" para Marina ─ Tudo bom? ─ Perguntou com uma voz carinhosa, com alguns risinhos ao fundo.

─ Tudo! E você irmã? ─ Marina respondia da mesma forma, rindo também. Rir era contagiante por ali.

─ Também! ─ Respondeu alegremente, deu uma pausa e logo voltou a falar ─ Vem dormir em casa? POR FAVOR! Assim a gente vai pra festa juntas amanhã!

─ Acho que dá sim. Espera aí que vou ver com minha mãe aqui. ─ Ia deixando o telefone de lado para procurar sua mãe, mas disse algo em seguida, baixinho ─ _Queria ter 18 anos_.

Juliana riu.

─ Nem me fale! OK, pergunta pra ela. Vai logo! ─ Disse com voz de criança. Apressando a amiga.

Pouco mais de um minuto se passou.

─ Ju, irmã, ela deixou! ─ Marina logo voltou e respondeu com uma voz entusiasmada.

─ AAAAH! Deixou?! Quer que eu busco você? ─ Juliana perguntou enquanto tentava conter sua felicidade e deixá-la para depois.

─ Nem precisa. Meu pai me leva. ─ A outra respondeu com uma voz doce

─ Marina do céu! Você vem em casa! ─ Juliana adorava comemorar as coisas antes do tempo certo. Mas tinha motivos para estar tão feliz, fazia muito tempo que a amiga não dormia em sua casa.

─ É, eu vou sim! Daqui duas horas, ok? ─ Marina afirmava ainda em um tom doce e carinhoso, sempre fora assim, Juliana admirava isso.

─ Tá bom! Eu espero! ─ Juliana ria dentre suas palavras, seu riso era radiante, um riso satisfeito por ter conseguido o que queria, um riso carinhoso também.

─ Vou desligar pra arrumar minhas coisas. Depois a gente se fala! Eu nem demoro. ─ Retribuía o riso da amiga.

─ Tudo bem então. Beijos irmã. ─ Respondeu agora de uma forma mais calma, sem a menor vontade de desligar.

─ Eu amo você viu? ─ Marina sempre dizia isso de um jeito fofo. Nunca se esquecia destas palavras quando se despedia pelo telefone.

─ Eu também te amo, muito. ─ Juliana retribuía com um sorriso enorme no rosto. ─ Vem logo! ─ Acrescentou, rindo.

─ Ok, pode deixar. Tchau. ─ Marina também parecia sorrir, pois seu tom de voz era divertido.

─ Tchaaau... ─ Juliana desligou o telefone.

Marina chegou á noite.

Ficaram um bom tempo pesquisando coisas legais na internet. Conversaram demais, riram, se divertiram. Acho que não é preciso repetir o quanto Juliana se sentia bem perto de Marina. Sua irmã lhe deixava segura, era incrível. Doía muito saber que aquele seria o último ano das duas juntas no colégio.

Foram dormir depois das três da manhã.

─ Meninas, vamos almoçar? É quase meio-dia! ─ (A mãe de Juliana tinha o importante papel de acordar todos dessa história.)A mãe de Juliana havia as acordado e logo voltou para a cozinha.

─ OMG menina! _Hoje é SÁBADO! _─ Juliana tinha uma energia inesgotável, ainda mais porque seria o dia da festa mais esperava do ano.

─ Hm... Certeza, hoje é a festa. ─ Marina respondeu ainda meio sonolenta. ─ Espero que você esteja ciente das coisas que faz com o Felipe. ─ Disse num tom reprovador. Ainda estava desconfiada dele.

─ Relaxa, irmã chata! Não vai acontecer nada de ruim, tenho quase 18 anos! Sei meu cuidar... ─ Reclamou a garota, rindo de uma forma confiante em seguida.

─ Certo, certo. Vamos levantar logo, senão vou acabar dormindo de novo... Essa cama ta boa demais... ─ Mal houve tempo para Marina terminar de falar, Juliana, rindo, a puxou pela mão e a levantou. Foram almoçar.

Passaram o dia todo juntas. Se vestiram para a noite, arrumaram-se, lindas, e foram para o clube.


	4. Complicações

**[ Cap. 4 **** COMPLICAÇÕES ]**

O clube era fascinante. Como nunca haviam o visto por dentro, as duas amigas ficaram de boca aberta. Tudo dizia que seria uma noite perfeita. Ficaram esperando que todas as suas amigas chegassem; nenhuma deixou de ir, nem mesmo Ana Clara, que, na maioria das vezes não curtia festas. As cinco passaram uma grande parte da festa juntas. Luisa, outra amiga, demonstrou que sabia dançar muito bem. Era baixinha, porém chamava atenção. Se houvesse alguém que soubesse de todas as novidades do colégio, essa pessoa era Luisa.

Meia noite. Ele resolveu aparecer para Juliana bem nessa hora.

─ Ju! Tudo bem? Ta bonita, hein? ─ Felipe era muito falso. Estava prestes a colocar seu plano em ação. Logo seu amigo, o responsável pelas idéias maldosas, também faria algo com o grupo de garotas.

─ Fe... Felipe! Ah, obrigada, você também está. ─ Ela mal conseguiu respirar ao ver aquele rosto perfeito em sua frente. Parecia mentira. Era impossível que Felipe estivesse falando com ela, _justo ela._

─ Então, quer dançar? ─ ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso na face. Seus olhos azuis pareciam ficar mais intensos em Juliana. Ela não tinha como recusar. Provavelmente as garotas estariam ouvindo a conversa dos dois, fingindo estar prestando atenção em outra coisa.

─ Gente, eu já volto! Vou dançar com o Felipe, _finalmente_!─ A garota sussurrou para as amigas, mesmo querendo gritar para todos dali. Mal podia se conter.

Juliana percebeu um breve olhar de Marina e isso a fez erguer uma sobrancelha. Por fim não conseguiu decifrar o que ela quis lhe dizer.

─ _Nunca _pensei que _você_ fosse me chamar pra dançar. ─ Ela não queria acordar desse sonho.

─ Porque não? Você é tão legal. E está bonita hoje, eu não queria perder essa chance.

─ Nossa. Eu devo estar sonhando... ─ Sussurrou para si mesma ─ Eu também não quero perder essa chance... ─ Disse enquanto acompanhava o ritmo da música. Seu coração e sua mente já não estavam mais em si, não a obedeciam.

─ Então não perca... ─ O garoto sabia brincar com as palavras. Também sabia conquistar.

Uma de suas mãos tocara o rosto de Juliana, o que a fez ofegar. Ele ficou mais perto dela.

─ Felipe... Meu Deus. Não faça isso... ─ Ela disse com a voz muito baixa. Suas pernas mal seguravam o peso de seu corpo. Já podia até sentir o hálito de Felipe se misturando com o dela.

O beijo aconteceu mais rápido do que ela imaginava. Os lábios dele brincavam com os dela, era enlouquecedor. Juliana não sentia seus pés no chão. A felicidade que sentia era inexplicável. Ela estava com Felipe, não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Mas havia um anjo ali.

Esse anjo era persistente e sabia que algo estava errado. Marina não confiava em Felipe e algo dentro de si insistia que ele estava enganando Juliana. Resolveu assim, ir atrás de pistas que comprovavam suas acusações. Os amigos de Felipe estavam conversando em grupo. Se divertiam, dando risada de qualquer besteira. Marina encostou-se em um balcão próximo ao grupo, com a intenção de ouvir sua conversa. Pediu uma bebida qualquer para um barman, e quase nem tocou nela, foi apenas para disfarçar.

Então, conseguiu o que queria.

─ Cara, o Felipe é um gênio! ─ Seu amigo dizia como se o idolatrasse por estar brincando com os sentimentos de alguém.

─ Eu queria saber fazer isso como ele. Saber enganar qualquer garota... Ele escolhe as melhores vítimas. ─ Riu o outro, zombando de Juliana, que agora estaria nas nuvens.

Marina fechou os punhos, indignada.

─ Só quero ver a cara da Juliana quando ele der o fora nela! Vai ser muito engraçado, o Felipe humilha mesmo. Coitada, não devia ter nascido. ─ Respondeu, com uma expressão orgulhosa. Sentia orgulho do amigo por seu plano ter dado certo. Era do tipo que se divertia com o sofrimento alheio.

Então a conversa mudou de rumo.

Marina quase entrou em pânico ao saber o que iria acontecer com sua amiga. Ela respirava muito rápido, com medo. Medo de verdade.

Não sabia o que fazer. Contaria para Juliana, mas ela estava com Felipe. _Maldito seja! _Tinha que conseguir proteger sua amiga. Sua raiva foi aparente demais. Qualquer um saberia que ela ouvira a conversa dos rapazes. Resolveu ir até algum lugar onde o som não lhe atrapalhasse. Aquela barulheira estava lhe deixando louca.

Foi até o banheiro, á passos rápidos demais, não iria passar despercebida.

─ Aquela garota, cara! É amiga da Juliana! Ela ouviu tudo! ─ Gritou o que antes ria maliciosamente. Ele era esperto, apesar de tudo.

─ O quê?! Vai atrás dela, seu imbecil! ─ Ordenou o próximo, em desespero. Não iria permitir que ela estragasse aquele plano.

─ Esquece, ela foi ao banheiro. ─ O outro respondeu assim que a viu entrar pela porta do mesmo.

─ Aquele copo ali é dela, não é? ─ A coisa era mais séria do que deveria ser. O rapaz teria que impedir aquilo da forma mais rápida e eficiente possível.

─ É sim, ela tava comprando bebida agora pouco... Por quê? ─ Não pareceu entender a intenção de seu amigo, mas se aproximou do copo. Ele estava cheio, ainda.

Então, o outro sorriu. Não precisou explicar nada.

Tirou de seu bolso um tipo de embalagem pequena. Rasgou-a em seguida. Dentro dela havia um pó, uma droga. Por que ele tinha que chegar ao ponto de _dopar _Marina? Aquilo era um CRIME. Em silêncio, derramou a droga na bebida da garota. Logo o pó de dissolveu, misturando-se com o líquido.

Sem deixar pistas, rapidamente os dois saíram dali.

Marina mal notou que os rapazes havia lhe descoberto. Lavou seu rosto e refletiu por um tempo. Tentou se acalmar. Saiu de lá disposta e contar para Juliana o que tinha escutado. Viu que havia deixado sua bebida no balcão. Agora sim tinha um motivo para beber um pouco e tentar se acalmar. Tomou quase toda a quantia do copo.

Voltou para as amigas, mas não contou nada do que ouviu, não ainda.

Então, tudo aconteceu _muito rápido_.

Felipe, após o beijo, disse para Juliana que iria ficar um pouco com seus amigos. Ela entendeu, também queria ficar com as dela.

Estava voltando para o grupo, quando sorriu para Marina. Seu coração começou a bater muito rápido e seus pés correram para alcançar a amiga quando viu o que acontecia. Todos os olhares foram voltados para uma única pessoa naquele instante.

─ Meu Deus, ela desmaiou! ─ Disse Ana Clara e quase todos ali presentes repetiam a mesma frase.

Juliana conseguiu impedir que a amiga caísse diretamente no chão. Podia ser fraca, mas era forte o suficiente para segurá-la. Ela ficou desesperada. Gritava pelo nome de Marina diversas vezes, tentando animá-la.

─ Chamem uma ambulância! ─ A garota apenas conseguiu implorar por isso. Estava em choque, mas permaneceu forte ali. Praticamente todos se aproximaram, tentando de várias maneiras acordar Marina. Juliana não segurava suas lágrimas.

─ Por que ela desmaiou?! Por que ela não quer acordar? ─ Mal sabia á quem perguntava isso. Seu tom de voz era alto, apesar de falhar entre seus soluços de dor. Ela chorava como uma criança em desespero.

─ A gente não sabe! Ela tava por aí, não tava comigo! ─ Ana Clara respondeu, contendo as lágrimas. Era mais forte que Juliana, porém também estava em pânico.

Minutos de desespero passaram-se ali. Foi horrível. Juliana nem sabia o que causou o desmaio da amiga.

─ Liguem para os pais dela! Falem que ela desmaiou e que a gente vai levá-la pro hospital! Avisa que todo mundo vai se encontrar lá! ─ Juliana pelo menos conseguia pensar. Porém nem tentaria ligar para eles, não iria conseguir explicar tudo agora. Ainda chorava.

Quem fez isso e conseguiu contar tudo com calma foi Ana Clara.

A ambulância chegou logo. As duas foram junto com Marina lá dentro. As outras garotas pegaram carona com os pais de quem se importava e iria também. Juliana tremia. Sua mão segurava firme a de Marina. Estava mais branca que um fantasma. Quase nem conseguiu dizer nada á Ana durante o trajeto. Ana apenas dizia que tudo iria dar certo, repetidas vezes.

Chegando ao hospital, Marina foi internada. Juliana e todos que estavam ali tiveram que ficar na sala de espera. Era angustiante.

Os pais dela chegaram no mesmo instante. Expressões preocupadas e aflitas tomavam seus rostos.

Juliana resolveu explicar para eles o que havia acontecido. Precisou de ajuda.

─ Ela... Ela estava com a gente quando eu saí para dançar com o Felipe. ─ Começou agitada, tentou respirar e voltou a falar ─ Logo quando eu voltei, no mesmo segundo, ela desmaiou _na minha frente_! ─ Estava desesperada. Sentia-se culpada, mesmo sem saber o que aconteceu direito.

Os pais dela se acalmavam aos poucos, acreditaram em Juliana e esperaram ansiosos por notícias da filha.

Nisto, Juliana conseguiu ligar para os próprios pais. Demorou muito para lhes explicar o ocorrido. Teve que contar cada detalhe. Por fim, desligou o celular quando o médico disse que, de acordo com os exames, Marina havia ingerido um tipo de droga que fazia a pessoa "dormir''. O nome da droga era "boa noite cinderela". Todos ali ficaram surpresos e assustados.

─ Ela bebeu quando estava com vocês?! ─ O pai de Marina perguntou, tentando usar um tom mais calmo possível. Não queria piorar a situação.

─ Não, a gente não viu ela beber, de verdade. ─ Ana Clara era a mais adequada a responder, e fez isso de uma forma séria. ─ Talvez tenha sido quando ela foi procurar Juliana.

Por que a culpa que Juliana sentia ficou muito maior depois das palavras de Ana Clara?

─ Senhores pais, já podem visitar sua filha do quarto. A garota ainda está sob o efeito da droga, porém não corre risco algum. Já foi medicada. ─ O médico pareceu muito gentil. Permitindo que apenas _os pais_ entrassem. Juliana trincou os dentes, queria ver logo a amiga.

─ Fica calma, Juliana. Não ouviu que ela está bem? Logo a Marina vai ter alta. ─ Ana Clara puxou Juliana para um banco, sentando-se.

─ É, eu sei. Mas eu quero entrar lá! Quero saber o que aconteceu! ─ Queria derrubar aquela porta branca do quarto e entrar, mas se conteve.

─ Não se esqueça que foi_ você _que se afastou da gente e fez a Marina te procurar. ─ Ela disse isso de uma forma rude, sem pensar, arrancando um pedaço do coração de Juliana.

─ Você acha que a culpa é minha, Ana? ─ Juliana perguntou com uma voz muito baixa, que falhava constantemente. O que ouviu serviu para que ela se sentisse a _única_ culpada de tudo.

─ Óbvio que sim. Se _você_ não tivesse ficado com o Felipe, uma coisa que _todas nós _não queríamos que você fizesse, ela não teria bebido. Nem sequer alguém teria jogado aquela droga do copo dela! ─ Foi uma acusação profunda. Os olhos de Ana pareciam transmitir uma raiva intensa.

A cabeça de Juliana girava, estava tonta, trêmula, angustiada e agora _culpada._

Seus pais chegaram naquele momento. Ela, em desespero, correu para abraçá-los.

Eles sabiam o quanto a amiga significava para Juliana e puderam entender seu sofrimento.

─ Fica tranqüila, filha. Nós vamos passar a noite aqui, tá bom? ─ O pai dela parecia saber exatamente o que a garota queria. Por sorte havia colchões suficientes para isso no hospital. Então, Juliana apenas acalmou-se após saber que iria dormir ali.

─ A gente se fala depois... ─ Ana Clara despediu-se de Juliana com a mesma expressão de antes. Juliana suspirou, sem receber sequer um abraço da amiga.

_Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?_

Os pais das outras garotas já haviam buscado-as no hospital. Só restavam ali Juliana, seus pais e os pais de Marina. Eram três da manhã. Teria que agradecer muito á eles por passarem a noite no hospital.

─ Juliana, pode entrar. Ela está bem, só está meio sonolenta, então não consegue conversar direito... ─ Uma voz extremamente calma e doce quebrou o silêncio ali. A mãe de Marina agora estava tranqüila.

A garota abraçou-a, agradecendo muitas vezes, e entrou no quarto para ver a amiga. _Queria tanto um abraço dela agora._ A única coisa que pôde fazer foi beijar sua testa suavemente e segurar sua mão, bem firme, como se não quisesse largá-la nunca mais.

─ Irmã, ta tudo bem agora... Olha, eu vou dormir aqui com você. Eu prometo que vou ficar aqui até você ficar boa. Sério, logo você vai sair daqui, eu juro... ─ Falava entre sussurros, deixando mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Era tão bom poder falar com ela, mesmo que Marina mal respondesse.

Naquele momento, esqueceu todos os seus problemas. Mexeu no cabelo da amiga, arrumando-o carinhosamente. Olhou incrédula em seu braço e viu os tubos que se conectavam com o soro e iam até suas veias. Sentiu certo desconforto ao olhar aquilo, porém foi forte, ficou ali. Uma coisa boa em Juliana era que superava seus medos por quem amava.

Saiu do quarto ao ser chamada pelo médico. Resmungou, porém estava exausta.

Havia um quarto especial para que todos dormissem. Apenas a mãe de Marina pôde dormir no mesmo quarto que ela.

Foi uma noite difícil para todos os que estavam presente.

Juliana rezou antes de dormir, mas estava bem, pois sabia que sua irmã ficaria bem. Estava feliz só de poder vê-la, e também por estar ali, perto dela. Nem em Felipe pensava mais. O beijo foi perfeito, um sonho realizado, mas agora tinha outras coisas para resolver.

Sabia que, quando acordasse, teria que conversar com Ana Clara e todas as amigas, que agora lhe acusavam.


	5. Decepção

Morri escrevendo o cap. 4 ... Foi difícil fazer uma amiga minha parar no hospital! D: Sorte que no fim ficou bem legal, e o melhor de tudo foi que eu tive uma ajuda muito especial. Espero conseguir terminar isso aqui ... *-*

**[ Cap. 5 **** DECEPÇÃO ]**

Na verdade, ninguém ali dormiu direito.

Eram sete da manhã quando enfermeiras começaram a aparecer mais frequentemente. Juliana e seus pais, já acordados, acabaram saindo para comprar algo para comer. Eles também tinham que cuidar de si mesmos. Todos pareciam estar mais calmos e otimistas com a recuperação de Marina.

No fundo, Juliana pressentia que aquele não seria um dia fácil. Comeu bem, recuperando as forças e até sua cor de pele, antes mais pálida que o normal. Não queria ficar perdendo tempo. Apressou seus pais para voltarem ao hospital. Tinha uma estranha necessidade de ficar lá.

─ A Marina já acordou... ─ Disse a mãe de Marina ao ver que Juliana voltou. Ela parecia estar contente, então abriu a porta do quarto, deixando Juliana ver a amiga, _finalmente._

─ JURA?! Que bom! Vou falar com ela! ─ Juliana pulou de alegria. Seus olhos literalmente brilhavam, não poderia ter notícia melhor. Correu para o quarto no mesmo instante, ansiosa. Seu coração saía pela boca.

─ Eu não acredito que você passou a noite aqui no hospital... ─ Marina já podia adivinhar que era Juliana que abria a porta do quarto, qualquer um ouviria sua voz. A garota, deitada na cama, falou em um tom bastante fraco. Provavelmente a mãe dela já teria lhe contado que Juliana dormiu ali.

─ Claro que eu passei! Não podia ir pra casa... _Não dava_, entende? Eu _tinha_ que ficar aqui com você! ─ Juliana correu até a cama da amiga, sentando-se na beirada. Não sabia explicar o que sentiu no momento que viu e ouviu a voz de Marina. Era uma sensação de alívio que não cabia dentro de si ─ Eu te amo tanto... Quase morri de preocupação! ─ A garota agora agarrava com força as mãos da outra. Queria tocá-la, não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade. Seu sorriso era enorme, lindo, apesar de querer chorar.

─ Não precisava ficar preocupada, irmã... Eu tô bem. Só acho meio chato ter que ficar aqui no hospital... Pior que eu nem lembro o que aconteceu! ─ Marina respondia com a mesma voz, acariciando a mão da amiga. Ela parecia meio confusa, não sabia mesmo como havia parado no hospital.

Era impossível que ela não se lembrava. Juliana fez uma careta, assustada.

─ O quê?! Você não lembra _mesmo_? ─ Perguntou incrédula. Não sabia que a droga acabaria com a memória de Marina. Isso tornaria as coisas mais difíceis ainda.

─ É sério... Eu não lembro. Minha mãe me contou o que aconteceu, mas eu realmente não me lembro de ter passado por nada disso... ─ Marina respondeu, sincera. Fazia esforço para lembrar-se de algo, em vão.

─ Nossa... Acho que a droga deveria ser forte então... ─ Ao falar isso, Juliana sentiu necessidade de contar tudo o que havia acontecido na festa ─ Você deve ter bebido alguma coisa e na sua bebida tinha um tipo de sonífero. Foi horrível quando você desmaiou... Não quero nem lembrar! ─ Ela explicou, porém relembrar aquilo lhe incomodava.

─ É... Minha mãe me contou quando você estava em desespero! Isso não parece real... Como eu não consigo lembrar nada disso?! ─ Marina estava indignada, queria pelo menos saber o que aconteceu consigo mesma.

─ Fica calma... Aos poucos você vai lembrar. É bom mesmo que você não saiba de nada, foi horrível... ─ Juliana olhava com os olhos cansados para o rosto da amiga. Aos poucos, novamente seus lábios formavam outro sorriso. Era verdade, ela estava ali. Marina estava fora de risco e tudo ia voltando ao normal.

─ Você se preocupa demais comigo... Vai pra casa, descansa... Você ta parecendo um zumbi! ─ Falou a que, minutos atrás, estava semi-morta em uma cama de hospital. Disse num tom descontraído, demonstrando que estava bem o suficiente para brincar com Juliana.

─ NÃO! Eu não vou sair daqui! Não vou pra casa enquanto você não sair do hospital, é sério! Não tente me mandar embora, _eu não vou_! ─ Juliana arregalou os olhos, negando com todas as suas forças a sair. Não podia ir embora agora. Realmente queria ficar ali acima de qualquer coisa.

Marina riu, levantando-se com certa dificuldade da cama. Juliana congelou, sem falar nada. Achou que ela iria chamar alguma enfermeira para retirá-la dali, ou algo assim.

Surpreendeu-se em seguida. Recebeu um abraço apertado de Marina, que parecia já ter força suficiente para isso. Retribuiu com cuidado. Não queria tocar nos tubos de soro que faziam questão de incomodar o braço dela. Talvez aquele fora o abraço mais emocionante de ambas. Sentiu-se bem, sentiu que podia sorrir despreocupada. Segurou as lágrimas, que agora eram de alegria.

─ Será que você pode sair do quarto um pouco? Deve ser ruim ficar aqui... Quer dar uma volta no hospital? ─ Juliana queria distraí-la para que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

─ Acho que posso sim... Me sinto bem pra andar ─ Marina aceitou o convite. O médico a deixou sair um pouco. Ele era uma boa pessoa.

As duas ficaram surpresas ao ver quem estava ali. Nem Juliana as viu chegar. As outras garotas estavam sentadas na sala de espera. Ambas correram para abraçar Marina, contentes por vê-la de pé. Todas sentiam a mesma felicidade de Juliana pela recuperação da amiga.

Passaram um curto tempo conversando _em paz_.

Logo a conversa seguiu o rumo que Juliana tentava evitar. Mas aquilo teria que acontecer. Teria que ser esclarecido.

─ Jura mesmo que você não lembra?! ─ Ana Clara também estava indignada, queria que Marina se lembrasse ─ A gente ficou tão preocupada com você... Acho que você acabou ingerindo a droga quando foi procurar a Juliana. Ela estava com o Felipe... ─ Dizia enquanto puxava Marina para sentar-se em algum lugar confortável.

─ Nossa, eu não me lembro de nada mesmo! Só sei que a gente foi na festa... Depois disso, nada... ─ Pausou, depois continuou como se reprovasse algo ─ Então a Ju ficou mesmo com ele? Como foi? ─ A pergunta de Marina deixou dúvidas a quem realmente foi referida.

─ Fiquei... ─ Juliana se antecipou.

─ Ficou... E eu ainda sou contra. Ele não parece ser uma boa pessoa. Deve ser por isso que você foi procurar a Ju... ─ Ana Clara, mesmo agora parecendo novamente atirar a culpa em Juliana, estava completamente certa.

─ Nossa! É verdade! Eu também tava preocupada por ela ficar com ele... ─ Marina apenas se lembrou que não gostava de Felipe. Mesmo sem querer, estava concordando com Ana. Isso deixava clara a culpa de Juliana.

─ Não foi ruim... Ele foi legal comigo... ─ Fazia de tudo para que elas se convencessem que Felipe não havia feito mal algum. Sua expressão era abatida agora.

─ Tudo bem, a gente pode falar sobre isso depois? Eu quero descansar de novo... ─ Marina deveria ter ficado sobrecarregada com o assunto. Queria saber quais foram seus motivos para ter bebido. Queria pensar sozinha, em paz.

─ A gente leva você! ─ Ana Clara esqueceu-se do assunto no mesmo instante. Demonstrou também que sua preocupação por Marina era maior que qualquer intriga vinda de sua mente.

Acompanharam-na até o quarto.

Ana Clara, Juliana e as outras. Apenas elas. Ficaram sozinhas instantes depois, agora sim iriam se resolver.

─ Olha, eu não tenho culpa que ela bebeu... ─ Destacou, tentando se defender. Juliana foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

─ Tudo bem... Mas se não fosse por você ela nem sairia de perto da gente. Aliás, nem _você_ deveria ter saído! ─ Sua voz, apesar de firme, não era tão fria como no dia anterior.

─ Eu _sinto muito_ que ela tenha bebido aquela droga. Mas você não pode me criticar por eu ter ficado com o Felipe! Era uma coisa que eu queria MUITO, e você sabe disso... ─ Juliana tentava responder num tom pacífico. Odiava discutir com alguma amiga sua, apesar de ter motivo para isso.

─ Meninas, parem de discutir! A Marina já ta bem, pra quê ficar revivendo o passado?! Credo... Como vocês são tontas! ─ Disse outra voz, nada delicada, porém com razão. Luisa também estava ali, não iria ficar calada. Não era assim.

Elas pararam. O tempo passou devagar e as garotas voltaram para casa. Marina não iria acordar agora, lhe deram um tranqüilizante para dormir melhor. Juliana quase gritou com a enfermeira ao saber disso. Foi forçada a ir para casa pelos seus pais com a promessa de que iria voltar. Conseguiu se cuidar e descansar um pouco. Não queria falar com ninguém, então dormiu.

A noite pôde ficar novamente com Marina. Dessa vez conversaram sobre coisas melhores, as duas pareciam querer evitar o assunto de antes, o que foi muito bom. Juliana fez seus deveres no hospital, rindo do que estava fazendo. Uma pessoa normal levaria livros á um quarto de hospital? Pelo menos estava certa. O dia seguinte era segunda-feira.

Dessa vez dormiu bem. Parou para refletir quando se deitou no colchão. Dormiu sem os pais, eles ficaram em casa, pois iriam trabalhar. Com muito custo deixaram a filha ficar. Afinal, ela havia feito uma promessa. A mãe de Marina ficou contente por ter alguém para conversar.

Juliana pensou em Felipe ao fechar os olhos.

A segunda-feira amanheceu tranqüila.

Juliana não gostou da idéia de ir para a escola sem Marina. Como já tinha 17 anos, resolveu não incomodar o pai e fora de ônibus mesmo. Antes de sair, o médico deixou avisado que Marina teria alta á noite. Encheu-se de alegria e despediu-se da amiga.

Esperava pelo menos um "oi" de seu príncipe encantado depois de tudo o que aconteceu na festa, mas nem isso recebeu. Ficou frustrada, porém logo se distraiu.

O desmaio de Marina foi assunto no colégio todo. Todos queriam saber o que aconteceu. Juliana, junto com as amigas, se sentia o centro das atenções. Ela, particularmente, não gostava disso. Ficava sufocada. Queria que pelo menos tivessem respeito por Marina.

_Agora que alguma coisa séria aconteceu, todo mundo vê que a gente existe... Antes nem se davam ao trabalho de dizer nada. Estúpidos._

Na saída, Felipe finalmente foi falar com Juliana. Ela já estava se precipitando ao sentir-se feliz. Ele não estava com uma cara boa. Estava com uma expressão fria, rude, egoísta. Puxou-a pelo braço, levando-a para um canto qualquer da escola, sozinhos.

─ Juliana... Esquece tudo o que aconteceu. Você não serve pra mim! ─ Ele disse com uma voz tão normal que parecia nem se importar com a reação dela. Foi muito direto. ─ Não quero mais olhar pra você... ─ No fundo, ele se divertia, sua auto estima ficava alta enquanto destruía os sonhos de uma garota.

Ela nem se moveu. Não podia acreditar no que ouviu dele. Felipe afastou-se sem dar algum apoio para ela. Juliana estava abalada. Teve que se encostar na parede, suas pernas pareciam tremer e não dar conta do peso de seu corpo. Seu coração doía, outra vez. Não estava totalmente recuperado, então agora foi partido novamente.

Até evitou falar com alguém, e não quis voltar de Van. Não queria admitir que Ana Clara estava certa, não agora. Almoçou na avó, com uma expressão morta. Ela até estranhou, Juliana não era assim.

Voltou para o hospital á tarde, a única coisa que lhe faria bem.


	6. Recuperação

**[ Cap. 6 **** RECUPERAÇÃO ]**

Fiquei com remorso por não ter conversado com minha avó depois do almoço. Eu sabia que estava demonstrando meu sofrimento, mas não conseguia evitar. Eu não conseguia acreditar ainda que o que _ele_ me disse foi verdade. Como ele pode ser tão estúpido?

Não queria ligar pro meu pai, por isso fui de ônibus para o hospital. A única coisa que me dava forças para seguir em frente sem hesitar era que hoje a Marina ia ter alta. Ultimamente minha vida estava tão difícil... Começava a achar _eu mesma_ era o problema. Talvez eu só atraísse coisas ruins, talvez eu estivesse fazendo algo errado. Talvez eu devesse mudar meu jeito de ser, não sei.

Eu não quis ficar no quarto enquanto retiravam os equipamentos da Marina. Já estava ficando com náuseas por ver aquilo por dois dias seguidos. Resolvi esperar, encostada na porta do quarto. Minhas mãos estavam inquietas, eu não sabia se mexia no cabelo ou estralava os ossos dos dedos, estava nervosa para que ela saísse logo. Os segundos ali pareciam durar horas. Porém, minha espera valeu a pena. Eu já podia ouvir Marina e seus pais se despedindo do médico.

─ PARABÉNS IRMÃ! Você saiu do hospital! Finalmente! ─ Pulei nela e a abracei com força. Não sabia se estava lhe sufocando ou não, mas não importava. Eu pude esquecer minhas dores por algum tempo. Marina estava saindo do hospital e eu estava muito, mas _muito_ feliz por isso. Na verdade estava satisfeita comigo mesma, consegui cumprir minha promessa, fiquei dois dias no hospital. Me senti bem por fazer isso, sei que ela faria o mesmo por mim.

─ AAAH! Juliana você vai me matar! ─ Marina me respondeu entre gargalhadas. Era tão bom ouvi-la rir ─ Graças a Deus eu saí daqui! ─ Festejou como podia, ainda estava fraca. Ela me abraçava também. Eu podia ler seus olhos, neles estava escrito que ela estava muito mais que feliz. Morri de dó de lhe contar sobre o Felipe naquela hora. Não podia estragar a felicidade dela. _Não mesmo_. Há dois dias não via aquele sorriso lindo no rosto da minha irmã. Iria aproveitar o momento ao máximo.

Fui embora no carro dos pais dela. Eu já me sentia da família e queria que Marina também se sentisse da minha. Fomos conversando no banco de trás, eu podia ver o alívio dela ao ir para casa.

Mais tarde as meninas chegaram. Traziam consigo alguns doces e presentinhos pra Marina. A casa dela estava cheia e o clima ali era bom. Era de felicidade. A gente se divertiu bastante. A Ana não parecia mais estar tão brava comigo.

O único problema que eu tinha - e não podia contar pra elas - era o Felipe. Consegui esconder minhas lamentações muito bem. _E ainda havia quem duvidava da minha capacidade de ocultar algo._ Mesmo assim, eu estava _mesmo _melhor. Minha melhor amiga saiu do hospital, ela já havia voltado ao normal. Eu olhei pra Marina, ela estava rindo. Sorri, satisfeita, e suspirei.

Saímos da casa dela depois das _onze da noite. _Que bom que eu estava acostumada a dormir tarde.

O que me chateou foi que Marina novamente teria que faltar á aula no dia seguinte.

Acordei com certa tontura naquela terça-feira. Eu não estava muito bem, mal conseguia abrir os olhos direito. Ao lavar o rosto no banheiro, percebi o quanto eu estava... Séria. Eu não era assim. Estava parecendo outra pessoa. Onde estava meu sorriso? Será que era por causa _dele_? Eu estava _mesmo_ sofrendo?

Meu pai me levou para a escola. Estranhei que não estávamos conversando sobre nada, eu não tinha assunto e minha voz parecia não querer sair. Encostei a cabeça no banco do carro, até chegar à escola. O único som era do rádio, aqueles jornais irritantes que passam de manhã.

A minha sala de aula parecia normal. Consegui, finalmente, coragem para falar com a Ana. Logo a vi, e me aproximei, meio hesitante.

─ Ana... Você estava certa... ─ Me sentei na carteira vazia ao seu lado. Ainda tínhamos alguns minutos para conversar.

─ Olha, me desculpa se fui chata com você. Eu estava meio irritada pela Marina ficar no hospital. Não queria descontar em ninguém, eu sinto muito... ─ Ana Clara pareceu ter voltado ao que sempre foi. Sua voz meiga me fez sorrir. Abracei-a.

─ Não precisa se desculpar! Eu entendo você ─ Falei carinhosamente. Ela me abraçou com mais força ─ Escuta, eu não to mais com o Felipe... ─ Acabei contando e, de repente, Ana Clara me olhou, incrédula. Parecia ter visto um fantasma.

─ O quê?! Por que vocês não estão mais juntos?! O que ele te fez? ─ Ela perguntava, me olhando fixamente. Demorei pra responder, pedi pra ela respirar, não queria que tivesse um ataque.

─ Er... Sei lá, ele me largou. Mas esquece isso, eu to bem! ─ Disse com cuidado, as palavras saíam demoradas da minha boca. Claro que eu não estava bem. Levei um fora!

─ NÃO ACREDITO! ─ Ela quase gritou no meio da aula ─ Que idiota! Eu sabia! Meu Deus! Ele foi rude com você? ─ Ela me perguntou ainda no mesmo tom. Ergui uma sobrancelha, ela parecia querer matá-lo.

─ Não ─ Menti, ela engoliu essa ─ Foi normal, não se preocupa... Vamos ficar felizes, tá? A Marina já está bem! ─ Tentei acabar logo com o assunto, não queria mais falar sobre _ele_. Não tínhamos mais tempo, o professor acabara de entrar na sala. Ao correr para minha carteira, vi que um garoto me observava, ele parecia estar incrédulo, como Ana ficou. Será que ouviu nossa conversa?

Eu não sei por que raios o professor inventou de nos deixar fazer dupla hoje. Quando a Marina falta, ele deixa. Parece de propósito. Nossas ordens foram para montar dupla com o colega ao lado. Mal acreditei quando eu vi o meu. Henrique congelou ao ver que eu teria que sentar com ele, e abaixou a cabeça. Pelo menos parecia tão incomodado quanto eu. Suspirei, assim unindo nossas carteiras.

Era uma aula que eu gostava muito, então me foquei no tema de nossos deveres. Tentei me acostumar com a presença dele, porém conseguia ouvir sua respiração acelerada, ele deveria estar nervoso, ou inseguro.

─ Ju... Juliana... ─ Pulei da carteira ao ouvir meu nome, assustada. Henrique gaguejou e falou muito baixo, era a primeira vez que falava comigo, eu não me lembrava de ter ouvido sua voz antes. Era bonita, grave, apesar de falhar na maioria das vezes ─ Quer ajuda pra escrever nessa folha? ─ Foi bom ele perguntar isso. Nosso trabalho era em _dupla_ e era importante que a letra dele estivesse presente.

─ Hm... Quero sim! ─ Sorri, simpatizando. A pergunta dele me deixou menos tensa ─ Assim que terminar, eu passo pra você ─ Afirmei, voltando a escrever minha parte. Mal acreditei que fui gentil com o Henrique. Não costumava ser.

Ele me ajudou bastante. Quando um de nós tinha dúvidas sobre alguma questão, o outro tentava ajudar. Eu não previ que seria tão fácil fazer dupla com ele. Achei que seria um desastre. Ás vezes, seu cabelo nada arrumado cobria os olhos dele. Que bom, não queria olhá-los. Apenas notei que eram de um verde intenso, mas nem me interessei. Terminamos o trabalho e entregamos em seguida. Assim, fomos liberados para sair da sala.

─ Se precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo... ─ Henrique me disse enquanto saíamos pela porta. Não entendi a princípio do que ele estava falando ─ Eu ouvi o que o Felipe fez. Não fique mal por ele, é sério... ─ Por que diabos o _Henrique_ estava se metendo nisso? Ele me pareceu gentil. Por isso, apenas agradeci e fui para longe dele. Ele tinha ouvido mesmo minha conversa com a Ana.

A manhã foi agitada. Ana Clara me puxou para conversar sobre o Felipe, mesmo eu não querendo. Nem falei sobre o Henrique, era muito assunto para apenas duas garotas. Eu ia ficar louca.

Fiquei entediada à tarde. Era estranho não ter nada pra fazer. Meus dias tinham sido tão corridos, demorei pra acostumar. Liguei pra Marina, ela estava bem. Até entrei um pouco no MSN, dando um tempo de diversão e folga para mim mesma. Foi legal. Percebi que adorava não fazer nada.

___________________

**PS.:** Resolvi deixar esse capítulo com a Juliana narrando porque os sentimentos dela são importantes e com certeza vão ter destaque na história daqui pra frente. Ninguém melhor que ela mesma pra contar o que aconteceu :D


	7. Cura

**[ Cap. 7 **** CURA ]**

─ Marina, você não vai acreditar! O estúpido do Felipe largou a Ju! ─ Luisa não deixava nada passar, nada mesmo.

─ Que droga, Luisa! Ela acabou de se recuperar! Pára de falar disso, já passou! ─ Juliana gritou. Na verdade não queria que Marina ficasse sabendo tão cedo. A amiga havia acabado de voltar ao colégio, e como se não bastasse todos que ficavam lhe sufocando para contar sobre o desmaio, agora Luisa fazia questão de falar sobre Felipe.

─ O QUÊ?! COMO ASSIM? ─ Marina gritou também, ela devia ter reunido todas as forças que tinha nisso. Juliana a fez sentar-se na escada no mesmo instante. Marina realmente estava com raiva dele ─ Por que você não me contou, Juliana?! Eu vou matar ele! ─ Ela não se conformava com aquilo. No fundo sabia que Felipe iria fazer algo ruim, o conhecia muito bem. Mesmo assim não iria deixar que ele machucasse sua amiga e saísse ileso.

─ CALMA! Eu já to ótima! Eu nem ligo mais pra isso! ─ Juliana disse num tom alto de voz, firme, olhando seriamente para o rosto da amiga ─ Pára de se preocupar! Você acabou de voltar pro colégio! ─ Tentava de todas as formas mantê-la calma. Não queria ter de visitá-la no hospital outra vez. Juliana lançou um olhar fuzilante para Luisa, a culpada de ter espalhado a fofoca.

─ Er... É verdade, ela já está bem! A Juliana nem liga pra ele! Fica tranqüila Marina! ─ Luisa tentou consertar a situação, o olhar de Juliana foi mesmo eficiente. Ela falava com uma voz nervosa, tentando fazer Marina esquecer o que ouviu.

─ Você tem certeza que ta tudo bem? ─ Marina então pareceu acalmar-se um pouco, mas queria ter certeza que Juliana estava mesmo bem ─ É sério, se não tiver eu vou agora mesmo falar com ele!

Juliana assustou-se e para prevenir futuros surtos de assassina da parte de Marina, segurou os braços dela ─ Eu tenho certeza, eu estou ótima! ─ Já não sabia se o que dizia era verdade ou não, pois não se sentia tão mal quanto antes. Uma coisa boa em Juliana é que ela esquecia logo as coisas ruins, para dar atenção ás boas.

─ Tá bom... Eu acredito em você, viu? ─ Isso pareceu um "não acredito em você, quero matá-lo''.

Foi bom ter Marina de volta. As meninas puderam voltar a se divertir, puderam sorrir sem preocupação e deixar de brigar por bobagens. Marina era a alegria dali, sem ela não era a mesma coisa. A rotina das garotas finalmente voltou. ( )

Voltou até mais diversa, pois todo mundo quis conversar com elas sobre o que aconteceu. Mais pessoas pareciam ficar interessadas no assunto. Pessoa que antes nem se importavam, agora eram interesseiras e queriam tentar fazer amizade com Marina. Juliana tinha ódio disso. Ana Clara também. Todas tinham.

─ Tem alguém olhando pra vocêêê... ─ Marina, entre risos, chamou a atenção de Juliana durante a aula.

─ Shhhhh! Eu já percebi! ─ Juliana não pôde deixar de rir. Marina também percebia que Henrique sempre olhava para a amiga na aula, aquilo era notável demais. Juliana, mesmo depois de ter conversado com ele na aula passada, ainda achava aquilo estranho. Voltou a prestar atenção na aula depois de olhar para ele, também.

Outra parte muito divertida daquela manhã foi o tempo que ficou na Van com Ana Clara. É claro que Juliana contou o que aconteceu para a Márcia, e as três ficaram debochando de Felipe, ele não merecia mais respeito algum. Elas riam enquanto falavam mal dele. Dessa vez Juliana concordou com todos os defeitos de Felipe e por fim pôde enxergar cada um deles. Ele era um idiota, não merecia o amor dela. E ela merecia coisa melhor. O assunto ali foi descontraído. Ana Clara voltou a ser a mesma de sempre e aos poucos Juliana voltava também, estava se curando.

O resto da semana passou bem rápido para todas as garotas. Nada estava marcado para sábado, não tinham vontade de sair. Ainda tinham como lembrança os acontecimentos da festa. Resolveram ficar em casa no fim de semana, pelo menos nada ruim aconteceria. Juliana esqueceu-e de suas queixas sobre atrair coisas ruins, não gostava de reclamar e viu que aquilo era infantil demais, afinal, ela só tinha coisas boas ao seu redor, as amigas.

__________________

**PS.:** Capítulo curtinho, né? -q Graças a Deus essa menina desistiu do Felipe ._. Já tava ficando enjoada de escrever dele. (?) HSUAHSUAH Agora sim vai entrar a parte que eu mais esperava na história *-* Espero que quem esteja lendo goste :D


	8. Olhe para o lado

**[ Cap. 8 **** OLHE PARA O LADO ]**

Fiquei em casa o fim de semana todo e não reclamei disso. A última vez que saí foi traumatizante. Assim, pude estudar um pouco.

No meu tempo livre, também resolvi entrar na internet. Fiquei surpresa ao ver meu Orkut, o _Henrique _tinha me adicionado. Como sou curiosa, resolvi ver o que tinha no perfil dele. Era um texto bonito e humilde, nada igual ao dos outros rapazes que conheço. As fotos dele eram poucas também, e não consegui ter nenhum interesse por elas. Logo saí da página dele, cuidando da minha própria vida.

Aquele sábado e domingo resolvi dedicar também a minha mãe, a gente conversou bastante. Conto pra ela praticamente tudo o que acontece comigo, e os conselhos que ela me dá são preciosos. Ela disse que estava feliz por eu finalmente esquecer o Felipe. Eu também estava. Achava que não, mas o fim de semana passou bem rápido.

No colégio, cheguei sorrindo. Eu fazia questão de sorrir sempre. Além de fazer bem pra mim mesma, as pessoas costumavam retribuir, e isso era mágico. Ver minhas amigas sorrirem é mágico.

E professor entrou na sala entregando os trabalhos que fizemos semana passada. Eles já estavam corrigidos. Deixei que Henrique fosse pegar o nosso.

─ Juliana, a gente tirou dez! ─ Ele não demorou muito e veio me contar com um sorriso largo na face sobre nossa nota. Henrique parecia mais á vontade pra falar comigo. Ele estava contente com o resultado, e eu também fiquei. Como ele senta do meu lado, ficamos olhando todas as questões juntos. Ele comentava sobre as respostas que eu escrevi e eu sobre as dele. Foi divertido. Fiquei muito aliviada com aquele dez. Não o consegui sozinha, tive a ajuda de um rapaz muito inteligente. Eu agora o via assim, afinal Henrique sempre foi meio "nerd", mas ele era legal. _Apenas legal._

Essa nota fez minha manhã ficar mais colorida. Não resisti em zombar a Marina por ela ter de fazer um trabalho individual. Ela faltou quando fora dado, e o professor achou importante repor. Provavelmente eu ia fazer de tudo para ajudá-la, mas continuei zombando, era meu jeito de dizer que gostava dela. Ela riu, depois parei, devo ter me distraído com outro assunto.

Acho que todos os professores gostaram do resultado obtido com trabalhos em grupo, pois virou mania eles nos mandarem fazer duplas. Quando éramos livres para escolher, eu ia com a Marina. Mas na maioria das vezes era com o colega ao lado. Eu não me incomodava mais com isso, Henrique e eu tirávamos notas boas juntos. Isso ia fazer meu ano muito mais tranqüilo em relação á estudo. Realmente eu me senti culpada por tê-lo julgado tão mal antes de conhecê-lo. Ele aparentava ser anti-social, estranho e inseguro, mas era um bom rapaz. Apenas precisava de ajuda para se enturmar, e também de um "empurrãozinho".

Conversamos bastante nesta semana. Até minhas amigas enxergaram o que ele é de verdade. Todas elas gostavam de me provocar ás vezes, então ficavam dizendo que o Henrique gostava de mim. Eu sabia disso, estava na cara dele, mas ignorava. Queria que fôssemos amigos. Eu tinha muito o que conhecer daquele garoto. Ele ainda não se sentia confortável para contar da vida pessoal.

_Nesse fim de semana vou cortar o cabelo, finalmente reparei que está feio. _

_Acho que você me ajudou a melhorar minha auto-estima..._

_Segunda-feira você me diz se ficou bom?_

_Bom fds :)_

_Beijos, Henrique :*_

Era a última aula da sexta-feira. Fiquei surpresa quando li o bilhete do Henrique. Dei risada e olhei de lado pra ele, pelo menos iria cortar aquele cabelo. Fiquei me perguntando se ele estava fazendo isso por mim. Pelo menos eu estava o ajudando com sua auto-estima, fazia bem cuidar de si mesmo. Rasguei uma folha de caderno, e respondi, no meio da aula.

_Fico feliz por isso, seu cabelo precisa mesmo de um corte! -q_

_E você precisa de um tempo pra si mesmo, também._

_Te vejo segunda, tenho certeza que vai ficar bem legal :D_

_Faz assim... Posta as fotos no Orkut logo no sábado, eu quero ver. Não esquece, eu vou ficar online, ok?_

_Beijos, Ju ;*_

Nem eu mesma acreditei que estava conversando entre bilhetes no meio da aula com o Henrique. Claro que, quando acabou a aula, corri mostrar para minhas amigas. O que eu consegui? Apenas alguns "Ele te ama", "Que fofo! Ele vai cortar o cabelo por você!"

Parei para pensar, realmente era fofo. Sorri e isso foi estranho.

_Será que ele ia ficar bonito?_

Em casa, não tinha nada pra fazer. Não estava com vontade de fazer meus deveres, amanhã era sábado! Resolvi então, chamar a Daniela. Acho que não via ela há algum tempinho, precisávamos conversar, e eu queria deixá-la atualizada sobre o Henrique. Afinal, ela não sabia de _quase_ nada. Nosso assunto foi mais divertido que o de costume. Ela me abraçou assim que me viu, me dizendo que estava com saudades. Eu disse o mesmo, e depois percebi o quanto ela fez falta essa semana. Me desculpei por não ter dado muita atenção pra ela nesses dias. Rimos bastante.

Dormi cedo naquela sexta, queria logo acordar no sábado e falar com o Henrique, fiquei curiosa com o novo visual dele e nem eu mesma sei por quê. Devo até ter sonhado com isso. Mal podia imaginar como ele ficaria agora.

__________________

**PS.:** Consegui finalmente terminar esse capítulo *-*~ Agora tô muito feliz por causa do Henrique, ele finalmente apareceu na história :D Henrique é o nome que eu mais amo nessa vida -q Daqui pra frente não vai ter muito rolo na história, tá quase no fim, mas ainda faltam algumas surpresas *u* Beijos, espero que gostem :*


	9. Mudança de planos

**[ Cap. 9 **** MUDANÇA DE PLANOS]**

Minha mãe quis que eu fosse comprar roupas com ela de manhã. Fazia muito tempo que nós não saíamos juntas, então resolvi ser boazinha e fui de bom humor, pelo menos iria me ocupar com algo e não pensar tanto no Henrique. Ficamos três horas comprando tudo o que ela queria. Almoçamos fora também, foi divertido.

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui direto para o computador, não agüentava de curiosidade. Acessei meu Orkut para ver as atualizações dos meus amigos, na esperança que _ele_ já estivesse postado as fotos. Era ridículo, mas eu estava mesmo querendo vê-lo.

Senti meu coração acelerar ao notar que ele postou mesmo. As fotos novas estavam lá. Eu não consigo explicar o que senti naquele momento, comecei a tremer... O cabelo de Henrique estava curto, agora dava para ver nitidamente seus olhos... Verdes. O rosto dele era de homem e tinha feições adultas; muito diferente do que eu via antes. Os fios louros de seu cabelo estavam arrumados, estava perfeito. Não parecia a mesma pessoa. Nem eu imaginava que um corte de cabelo poderia mudar _tanto_ alguém. Ele estava lindo. Lindo mesmo.

Fiquei um bom tempo olhando as fotos, eu não estava acreditando que era ele. Examinei cada detalhe de seu rosto, fiquei surpresa com o que estava vendo. Literalmente, eu fiquei de boca aberta.

Depois de me "recuperar", resolvi comentar nas fotos. Eu fui a primeira e isso era muito bom. Era bom pra mim, porque ninguém tinha reparado ainda, então ninguém ia encher o saco dele. Mas por que raios eu estava me preocupando se alguém iria ver? Não era _eu _que nem ligava pra ele? Será que eu não queria que outra menina visse, e _gostasse_? Mesmo assim, comentei, elogiando-o.

Também deixei um _scrap_ na página do Orkut dele. Só não entrei no MSN porque Henrique poderia pensar que eu estava interessada demais, e eu não estava, então resolvi me fazer de difícil. Os comentários e o _scrap_ já eram suficientes. Ele iria ficar contente.

_Eu vi suas fotos! *-*_

_Seu cabelo ficou muito bom... Até seu rosto mudou :D_

_Adorei mesmo, agora você precisa tirar mais, viiiiu?_

_Te vejo segunda, quero ver se é real! *O*_

_Beijos :*_

_PS.: Continue assim! :x_

Chega a ser bizarro, mas eu não consigo guardar as coisas pra mim. Parece que aquilo fica me sufocando. Tive que ligar pra Marina e contar sobre as fotos dele. Fiz a coitada entrar na internet só para ver. Que bom que ela já tinha se acostumado comigo. Eu não me importaria se minhas amigas gostassem, só me incomodaria se fosse _outra garota_.

Pelo jeito a Marina concordou comigo quando eu disse que ele estava mais adulto. O rosto de Henrique estava mais nítido, os olhos se realçavam nas fotos. _Infelizmente _tive que salvá-las em meu computador. Era divertido ficar olhando para elas, Henrique estava atraente. Também notei que o estilo das fotos dele ficou bem melhor. O que será que aconteceu com ele? Enfim, eu não ia reclamar, tinha adorado aquilo.

Foi complicado ficar tranqüila naquele fim de semana. Eu não parava de pensar no Henrique. Queria logo vê-lo pessoalmente. Tinha que comprovar se aquela beleza era real. Conversei bastante com minhas amigas e todas me incentivaram a dar uma chance para ele... _Todas_. Isso me deixou confusa. Eu queria evitar pensar nele, mas ao mesmo tempo queria pensar. Mal sabia eu que a segunda-feira seria pior ainda. Ou melhor, depende do ponto de vista.

Entrei na sala de aula com uma ansiedade enorme dentro de mim. _Ele_ estava sentado em seu lugar, á meu lado, porém não mostrava muito o rosto. Sua timidez não havia mudado. Que bom. Aprendi a gostar disso, pelo menos não ficava se mostrando pra todo mundo. Henrique olhou pra mim, então sorriu, meio inseguro.

_Fiquei literalmente paralisada._

Meus olhos fixaram-se no rosto dele de uma forma inexplicável, eu não conseguia evitar. Era real, era idêntico a foto, até melhor pessoalmente. Meu coração começou a acelerar, tive vontade de bater no meu peito pra ver se ele se acalmava, eu não queria sentir aquilo. Me aproximei de Henrique e sorri, queria elogiar seu visual. Ele agora parecia um rapaz "normal". Pelo menos para a sua idade. Fiquei meio nervosa antes de falar alguma coisa.

─ Ficou bonito... ─ Comecei, com a voz saindo rouca. ─ Henrique, agora sim você parece um estudante de colegial! ─ Resolvi falar num tom mais divertido. Se eu começasse a elogiá-lo demais iria ser pior, eu ia ficar mais nervosa ainda. Meu coração não me deixava pensar, e minha respiração fazia questão de me incomodar quando eu falava.

─ Que bom que você gostou! Eu tava com medo de você achar estranho... ─ Ele me respondeu, então sorriu, erguendo mais o rosto. Deveria ter ficado mais á vontade ─ Obrigado, Ju... ─ Agradeceu, numa voz suave.

─ Eu adorei! Não ficou estranho, ficou muito bom... Continue assim ─ Ri, me sentindo também mais á vontade com a conversa.

─ Olha só, eu nunca tinha sentido meu cabelo tão macio! ─ Ele, de repente, _pegou na minha mão _e a levou até seu cabelo. Meus dedos tocaram nos fios de Henrique. Eu quase tive um ataque do coração quando ele fez aquilo. Tentei me controlar, e só depois de um tempo voltei a falar alguma coisa, precisava tomar fôlego. Minhas mãos sentiram a maciez do cabelo dele. Será que todo menino tinha um cabelo tão... Perfeito, assim como o dele? Sorri, querendo demonstrar que gostei.

─ Nossa! Tá mesmo bem macio! ─ Acabei rindo, carinhosamente. Não consegui falar outra coisa, e também não queria. Era cedo demais pra mostrar o quanto eu havia gostado. Lembrei-me de ser difícil.

O professor me ajudou muito naquela hora, foi a primeira vez que fiquei aliviada pela aula ter começado. Mesmo assim, _ele_ estava do meu lado, e eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, e nem ele de me olhar, como sempre. A única diferença agora era que eu retribuía, e sempre dava um jeito de mostrar um sorrisinho pro Henrique. Eu estava feliz. Ele também. Foi muito difícil me concentrar na aula.

Bateu o sinal do intervalo e a Marina veio com um sorriso enorme até mim. Não resisti a aquele sorriso lindo, então retribuí. Ela não disse nada. Ri, e perguntei.

─ Hm... O que aconteceu, hein? ─ Minha entonação de voz fora descontraída e eu ainda sorria bastante.

─ Nada! É que eu sabia que o Henrique estaria de visual novo hoje, então trouxe a câmera pra tirar foto de vocês dois! ─ Ela riu, falando num tom tão tranqüilo... Nem parecia que estava me provocando. Parecia a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Quase tive um infarto! Como aquela pessoa tão fofa poderia fazer _isso_ comigo?! Eu me recusava com todas as forças a tirar a foto, e ela ria, como se soubesse que, no final, eu a deixaria fazer isso. Que ódio! Pior que era assim mesmo, sempre.

─ COMO ASSIM?! FOTO? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA, MARINA?! ─ Eu estava indignada. Na verdade estava com vontade de enforcá-la, porém estávamos em uma escola e eu não queria ser presa ─ Por que EU tenho que fazer isso?! ─ Perguntei, fazendo birra. Aonde estavam meus 17 anos?

─ Porque EU estou pedindo. É um ótimo motivo... ─ Ela continuou falando naquele tom que me deixava com raiva, porque ela já sabia que iria ganhar. Marina respondia num tom tão natural... E eu ali, surtando. Que raiva.

─ NÃO É JUSTO! ─ Contra ataquei, emburrada.

─ SHHHHH! _Ele_ tá vindo! ─ Ana Clara, que estava rindo até agora, foi a única que notou que o Henrique vinha até nós. Ele era nosso amigo, então ás vezes vinha conversar conosco, era normal.

Na hora que o vi, quis esconder minha cara em qualquer lugar. Eu fiquei vermelha, a Marina ia me fazer tirar foto com ele! Me importei com isso mais do que deveria.

─ Henrique! Já que você ta de visual novo, a gente quer registrar isso! Ju, fica aí do lado dele, vamos tirar foto! ─ Marina riu, porém disse num tom carinhoso pro Henrique não ficar tão tímido. Olhei pra ela, como se falasse "vou me vingar, é melhor você ficar preparada, eu ainda mato você!"

Ele nem conseguiu responder direito, logo a Marina já estava pegando a câmera. Ana me fez sinal para abraçá-lo. Como não poderia xingá-la, tive que encostar meu braço no dele. Ele passou o próprio braço em torno de minha cintura, quase gritei. Tentei sorrir para a foto, mas saí com um sorriso tímido. As garotas começaram a rir da minha cara de vergonha, e da dele. Na verdade a foto saiu fofa, o Henrique estava bonitinho. _Eu não._

Provavelmente a Marina deve ter tirado outras fotos nossas enquanto estávamos distraídos, pois eu e o Henrique ficamos conversando depois, ela com certeza iria aproveitar.

Apesar de tudo, fiquei feliz pelas fotos. Pelo menos eu teria uma boa lembrança dele logo no primeiro dia que o vi com o cabelo arrumado e curto. Entramos na sala depois do intervalo. Confesso que tudo aquilo foi divertido. Minhas conversas com o Henrique ficavam cada vez mais divertidas e agradáveis, ele não era mais inseguro, não comigo. Confesso também que eu iria postar as fotos no Orkut quando a Marina me passasse. Eu o considerava meu amigo. Nunca imaginei que isso poderia acontecer, mas eu me sentia bem, contente, tinha vontade de _sorrir_ pra ele.

Henrique estava lindo, era fofo, carinhoso e nós sempre fazíamos exercícios juntos. Ele era bondoso e não era metido, era inteligente e parecia estar se enturmando com minhas amigas. Notei então que _meus planos mudaram_. Que bela mudança. Deixei Felipe pra trás e começava a abrir novas portas, ou janelas, tanto faz. Eu estava me abrindo para novas oportunidades.

* * *

**PS.:** To tão feliz por ter conseguido escrever mais esse capítulo *-* Ele é um dos _mais importantes_ pra mim, tanto que tem até o nome da Fic :D Fiz novamente a Juliana narrando, porque achei divertido que ela mesma conte o que sentiu, é bem melhor *O* Só quero agradecer as minhas amigas, porque sei que elas estão lendo 3 E também agradecer os outros que lêem (: Pelo jeito, o Henrique ainda vai aparecer muito aqui... *u*


	10. Cíumes?

**[ Cap. 10 **** CIÚMES? ]**

Depois da escola, naquele mesmo dia, a Marina me passou as fotos que tinha tirado. Vi que eram muito mais do que pensei. As que eu e Henrique saímos conversando eram mais bonitas que a primeira. Realmente gostei delas, eu e ele saímos decentes. Na verdade eu saí feia, mas Henrique estava lindo. Feio com lindo vira decente. (-q) Postei as fotos no Orkut, toda feliz. Assim que abri meu perfil novamente, me surpreendi com um depoimento.

"_Você é assim, eu sonho pra mim e quando eu não te vejo eu penso em você desde o amanhecer até quando eu me deito.." _

_Juliana, queria que você soubesse o quando eu fiquei feliz porque você gostou do meu cabelo. É sério, hoje foi um dia perfeito pra mim 3 Sabe por quê? Porque você conversou comigo e a gente ta se dando bem ;)_

_Fala pra Marina que a gente vai se vingar por ela ter tirado as fotos! HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAH_

Aceitei o depoimento, meu coração batia forte. Depois de ler as palavras dele, fiquei feliz. _Realmente feliz_. Ainda era meio estranho, mas eu aceitava o fato de Henrique gostar de mim, porque eu também deveria estar gostando dele. Não queria admitir, apenas. As fotos dele coloriram meu álbum. Resolvi demorar pra respondê-lo com outro depoimento. Eu adorava ser difícil. Passei a tarde no computador, depois fiz meu dever.

Estranho... Eu acho que não vi o tempo passar. Me aconteceram tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo, chega a ser bizarro. Parei para ver que dia é hoje. 18 de outubro. Só tempo de um tempo é que fui perceber que faltava uma semana para meu aniversário. Eu iria fazer 18 anos. Tinha que pensar numa forma de comemorar. Balada era uma boa opção, desde que todo mundo tomasse _muito _cuidado com as bebidas. Provavelmente eu sairia com minhas amigas e faria muitas coisas proibidas, afinal me tornaria maior de idade. Fiquei um bom tempo planejando tudo. Decidi então conversar sobre isso com as garotas amanhã.

Dormi tarde, não estava com sono. Meus pensamentos se misturavam. Hora era Henrique e seu cabelo, hora eram meus 18 anos. Nem ao dormir fiquei em paz, Henrique fez questão de aparecer em meus sonhos.

__________

Fui para o colégio mais agitada que o normal. Queria combinar com as garotas aonde iríamos. Ficamos um tempo decidindo, e a opção escolhida foi mesmo a balada. _A noite seria agitada_, concluí. De repente, me vi mais ansiosa do que o costume para meu aniversário. Decidi chamar outras pessoas também, e _ele_ foi o primeiro que me veio na cabeça. Me aproximei normalmente de Henrique, com um sorriso empolgado.

─ Sábado vou comemorar meu aniversário... ─ Comecei, num tom carinhoso ─ Vai ser uma balada e eu queria que você fosse! ─ Percebi que deixei muito claro que eu gostava da presença dele. Me engasguei, ficando com vergonha. _Adeus tom tranqüilo de voz_ ─ Será que você pode ir? ─ Perguntei, hesitando, não sabia se ele gostava de baladas.

─ Jura? Ah, eu quero ir sim! ─ Henrique me respondeu de uma forma tão positiva que até fiquei mais calma depois. Ele sorriu, parecia _mesmo_ querer ir ─ É seu aniversário! Eu vou estar presente... É só me dizer onde é, que a gente combina ─ Me disse, mantendo aquele sorriso. Era um sorriso lindo, mas evitei comentar disso.

─ Tá bom então, eu te passo certinho onde é depois! ─ Retribuí o sorriso, contente pela presença dele. Foi legal saber que ele iria sair com a gente.

─ Henrique, então você também vai? ─ Marina apareceu em seguida, rindo. Ela devia estar ouvindo nossa conversa. Nem me importei, eu também ouviria se fosse ela. Ela me pareceu feliz ao saber que ele iria. Deve ter ficado satisfeita que eu finalmente esteja passando meu tempo com Henrique, afinal ela sempre me dizia que aquele rapaz era bom pra mim.

─ Vou sim! ─ Ele respondeu de um modo simples e tímido para ela.

─ Pode falar normalmente com a Marina, ela te conhece, rapaz! ─ Brinquei com ele. Marina sabia de tudo o que ele falava pra mim, ela sabia _exatamente_ como Henrique era, ele não precisava mais ter vergonha.

─ Hm... Corrigindo: Eu vou sim! Lógico! É o aniversário da Ju... Não posso perder isso! ─ Ele falou, rindo. Corei com o que ouvi, mas logo acabamos os três rindo juntos.

Uma coisa que acabou me incomodando até demais naquele dia foi a aproximação de Henrique com algumas garotas da outra classe. Garotas que _nunca_ falaram com ele na vida, agora pareciam estar interessadas em saber sobre ele. O rapaz foi gentil com elas, apesar de ainda ser tímido. O pior de tudo isso é que uma delas não desgrudou dele. Ela acabou elogiando seu novo visual. É claro que era puro interesse, ele estava lindo e ela queria ser vista com gente bonita ao seu redor. Eu fiquei muito estranha depois disso. _Todos perceberam_.

─ Se você está incomodada com essa garota, deve falar pro Henrique ─ Ana Clara sempre me dava conselhos numa hora dessas. Esse era importante, senti que deveria contar para Henrique o que estava me chateando. Ana continuou, me olhando seriamente ─ Eu também não gosto delas, acho que querem torná-lo popular, agora que encontraram um rostinho bonito. Ju, se você gosta dele, é melhor mostrar agora. Elas podem conseguir... ─ Eu comecei a ficar nervosa, sabendo que ela poderia ter razão.

Uma coisa que ainda não consegui entender é porquê eu estava me preocupando _tanto _com isso. Eu sabia que era interesse das garotas, pois agora ele estava lindo, mas não queria deixá-lo chegar perto delas. Não queria que Henrique se tornasse popular, nem metido, nem que ficasse com várias meninas. _Eu queria_ _ele, _o queria como ele é. O queria tímido, simples, humilde, carinhoso, diferente. Eu queria o Henrique, _só ele._

Minha raiva estava tão aparente que nem me despedi dele. Fora da escola, nem consegui descansar, á noite mal dormi. _O que estava acontecendo?_

No outro dia, as garotas novamente tentaram ficar perto dele. Henrique notou minha diferença e sentou do meu lado no intervalo, preocupado. Olhou pra mim, tenso.

─ Por que você tá assim? ─ Me perguntou naquela voz carinhosa que eu amava, suspirando.

─ O quê você acha das meninas da outra sala? ─ Respondi com outra pergunta. Provavelmente ele deve ter entendido onde eu queria chegar.

─ Elas são grudentas e ficam me chamando de_ lindo_ toda hora... ─ Ele respondeu minha pergunta com uma careta e eu me senti pior ao saber daquilo. Rosnei, literalmente, irritada.

─ Sabe... Eu não gosto delas! ─ Depois de me acalmar, resolvi expor minha opinião ─ Parece que elas estão andando com você só porque agora está de visual novo, entende? Eu odeio isso... Parece apenas interesse.

─ Você está incomodada com isso? ─ Novamente Henrique me perguntou carinhosamente, olhando nos meus olhos. Isso dificultou minha resposta.

─ Aham... Tenho medo que elas mudem você! ─ Fui bem sincera em minhas palavras, ás vezes suspirava um pouco, tomando fôlego ─ Não quero que você seja como os outros garotos, sabe? Eu quero você... Do jeito que você é... ─ Virei o rosto pra poder falar, não queria olhar pra ele ao dizer isso. Meu rosto estava completamente corado.

─ Vo.. Você gosta do meu jeito? ─ Ele ficou pior que eu; isso foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

─ Gosto. De verdade. Gosto da sua humildade. Gosto de você _desse jeito_... ─ Destaquei, depois finalmente olhei pra ele. Achei melhor assim.

Henrique sorriu. Os olhos dele olharam nos meus e me passaram uma sensação tão boa que eu sorri também. Ele não disse nada, mas ouviu bem e entendeu o que eu sentia. Passou uma mão em meu cabelo, arrumando-o.

─ Nossas fotos ficaram bem legais, eu também já coloquei no meu álbum... ─ Ele me disse num tom doce, notei então que Henrique ainda era o mesmo. Esbocei um sorriso enorme pra ele, e até dei uma risadinha carinhosa.

─ Eu aceitei seu depoimento e hoje vou fazer um pra você! ─ Respondi no mesmo tom de voz e percebi que ele também ficou feliz. Era tão bom falar com ele desse jeito. Eu me sentia _bem_ perto de Henrique, de verdade ─ O que eu sentia era ciúmes... ─ Admiti então, bem baixinho, quase sussurrando. Queria que ele soubesse que eu gostava dele. Segui o conselho de Ana, e deu certo. _Obrigada._

─ Não se preocupe, elas nem chegam aos _seus pés_ ─ Ele respondeu em meu ouvido. Senti um breve arrepio passar por meu corpo. A voz dele penetrou em mim e o que ele disse me fez arfar. Eu tinha ficado feliz em ouvir aquilo, mas também com vergonha. Por fim sorri e nossa conversa parou ali, porque me lembrei do que tinha prometido pra mim mesma.

Contei para minhas amigas sobre a conversa que tivemos e elas ficaram felizes por mim. Consegui expressar bem o que sentia pro Henrique. Abracei-as, agradecendo por estarem sempre comigo e por me ajudarem quando eu preciso. Elas são tudo pra mim.

O que achei muito estranho foi que senti o ciúme de uma forma _diferente_ hoje. Senti por um garoto que nem era meu namorado. Senti e ainda contei pra ele! Como sou idiota. Eu agora torcia pra que as garotas deixassem o Henrique em paz. Até de meu aniversário esqueci por causa daquelas abusadas. Que ódio.


	11. Feliz aniversário

**[ Cap. 11 **** FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ]**

─ Irmã, me ajuda! O Henrique disse que queria que eu passasse na casa dele um dia antes da balada pra conhecer onde ele mora! ─ Avistei Marina no intervalo e contei pra ela sobre o convite do rapaz. Eu queria conhecer a casa dele, mas não queria ir sozinha, com certeza iria morrer de vergonha. Eu precisava da Marina pra ir comigo, só com ela eu iria me sentir á vontade. Implorei pra que ela fosse também.

─ Você quer que eu vá na casa _dele_ com você? Tá louca? O que _eu_ vou fazer lá? ─ Me respondeu, negando. Deve ter achado um absurdo.

─ POR FAVOR! É _meu_ aniversário, se você for comigo eu vou ficar muito feliz! ─ Dessa vez eu tinha um bom argumento. Continuei insistindo.

─ GRRR... Tá bom! Mas é só porque é seu aniversário. E nós vamos ficar só _meia hora_, senão perco meu dia todo! ─ Eu a convenci, mas é claro que ela _tinha_ que estabelecer algumas regras. Pelo menos Marina ia comigo. Fiquei feliz, era ótimo minha melhor amiga conhecer um pouco de Henrique, também, afinal o nosso relacionamento poderia crescer e eu queria que ele se enturmasse com as garotas. Corri contar pra ele que a gente iria, e ele ficou bem feliz.

Aquela semana passou rápido até demais, eu estava ansiosa pra chegar sábado.

─ Presta atenção: Eu _não_ quero ficar de vela! ─ Quando fui buscar Marina para irmos até a casa do Henrique, ela resmungou. Eu fiz careta e a puxei pela mão, iríamos a pé.

─ Tá bom, não vai ficar! ─ Ri, enquanto começava a caminhar ─ E seja boazinha comigo, amanhã é meu aniversário, por favor! ─ Provoquei-a. Eu estava muito feliz naquela véspera de 18 anos. E outro motivo para minha alegria era que eu ia conhecer a casa _dele. _Será que eu era tão importante assim para Henrique? Que bom que a Marina estava comigo. Fomos conversando o caminho todo, e eu ansiosa.

Chegamos logo no endereço que ele me passou, não era longe da casa dela.

Meu coração começou a acelerar quando ele apareceu, na esquina na rua dele. Tinha um outro rapaz ao lado dele, deveria ser seu vizinho. Sorri pra ele enquanto esperei que os dois viessem até nós.

─ Jesus, apaga a luz_! _Você viu aquele _ser humano_ do lado do Henrique? O que é aquilo?! Que bom que eu vim! ─ Marina literalmente estava babando pelo outro garoto. Realmente, ele era bonito, tinha dentes bonitos, formando um belo sorriso, e cabelos pretos, curtos, bagunçados pra cima, um charme. Eu só tinha olhos apenas para uma pessoa, então ignorei a beleza do outro e deixei minha amiga se divertir. Marina e eu tentamos disfarçar nossa felicidade até que os garotos se aproximassem. Eu não conseguia parar de rir do que ela tinha falado sobre o garoto.

─ Oi, meninas! ─ Henrique, lindo como _quase_ sempre - ou nas últimas semanas -, nos cumprimentou, carinhoso como _sempre _─ Que bom que vocês vieram! ─ Ele sorriu pra mim, me abraçando forte. Ofeguei com aquele abraço. Será que ele estava malhando ou eu que sou fraca demais?

─ Foi difícil pra trazer _ela_! ─ Apontei pra Marina, rindo carinhosamente. Tenho certeza que ela nem se importou com a brincadeira, afinal estava tão ocupada observando outras coisas...

─ Devo imaginar... ─ Henrique riu e piscou pra Marina, brincando. Ele sendo tão fofo com minhas amigas me deixava encantada ─ Ah, esse é meu vizinho, Guilherme ─ Então apontou para o garoto a seu lado. Vi que Marina sorriu, prendi o riso, eu queria tanto provocá-la! Fiquei feliz em seguida, quando parei pra pensar. Pelo menos ela não ficaria entediada. Nós duas cumprimentamos o rapaz.

Henrique nos levou para dentro da casa dele, era linda. Morri de vergonha dos pais dele, por isso acabamos apenas nos dizendo oi. Ainda era muito pra mim. Decidi apenas conversar entre os jovens, era mais fácil.

Achei incrível como o assunto entre nós quatro deu certo. O Guilherme era simpático e ficava me zoando com o Henrique. Marina aproveitava e me provocava também, como sempre. Vi que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, adoravam me deixar com vergonha. O clima entre eu e Henrique já era mais íntimo, e a gente se abria um com o outro e aquela tarde foi muito especial, afinal o conheci bem melhor. Conheci sua vida fora da escola. Também fiz um novo amigo. Acho que Marina gostou dele. Eu continuava querendo rir disso.

─ Então, já que o Gui é legal, por que vocês dois não vão juntos no meu aniversário amanhã e encontram com a gente? ─ Eu resolvi convidar o Guilherme também, queria que minha amiga se divertisse e curtisse algo novo. Imaginei que ela fosse gostar. Os dois aceitaram e Marina olhou pra mim, acabei mostrando a língua pra ela. Ela entendeu meu plano.

Não foi apenas meia hora, na verdade ficamos até anoitecer na casa dele. Eu fiquei muito feliz por tudo o que aconteceu e também pela Marina ter conhecido um garoto tão lindo, e legal. Acho que eu não era a única sortuda agora.

Na volta, fomos falando sobre Guilherme. Ela não é de expressar o que sente com detalhes, mas pareceu ter gostado dele. Eu também não pressionei tanto, afinal haviam acabado de se conhecer.

A sexta-feira foi perfeita, e amanhã é meu aniversário.

Acordei com alguém pulando em mim e algumas vozes, rindo, ao fundo. Marina apareceu em casa de manhã e me acordou, na verdade eu adorei aquilo. Ri, me levantando. Ela me deu parabéns de uma forma animada e meus pais riam. Abracei-os também, então acordei de bom humor.

Como era cedo pra pensar em me arrumar para a balada, passei o dia com a Marina em casa. Bastante gente me ligou pra desejar "feliz aniversário". Eram meus 18 anos, uma data muito importante. Eu já era maior de idade?! Marina não desgrudou de mim e eu fiquei muito feliz por isso.

Nos arrumamos pra balada mais tarde e nos divertimos muito nessa hora. Por fim ficamos lindas para a noite. Foi perfeito passar meu aniversário com ela. Meus parentes mais próximos vieram em casa e me trouxeram um bolo. Foi uma festa caseira á tarde, pois a melhor festa seria a balada. Foi divertido, eu gosto da minha família.

Finalmente o sol desapareceu e pudemos ir pra festa. Fomos no mesmo carro, cheias de planos e expectativas, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava ansiosa para saber como seria e quem estaria lá.

Tive uma sensação muito boa ao chegar no local. Era lindo.

─ Toma cuidado com as bebidas... Por favor! ─ Resolvi voltar ao hábito de me preocupar com Marina. Eu estava certa, dessa vez. Fomos as primeiras a chegar então pudemos olhar bem o lugar. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Aos poucos nossas amigas iam aparecendo. Eu as abraçava forte, estava muito mais do que feliz pela presença de todas. Meu aniversário não seria nada sem elas. Rimos bastante e logo a música começou. _Ele_ chegou minutos depois. Fiquei paralisada ao vê-lo. Como ele poderia ser tão bonito assim e eu não ter notado antes?! Corri e o abracei com bastante força, como se El fosse _meu. _Ele beijou meu rosto com carinho, me dando parabéns. Guilherme também estava com ele, fiquei feliz, meus planos estavam dando certo. Ele também me cumprimentou, mas logo se aproximou de Marina, eu já esperava isso. Sorri e provoquei os dois, mas acabei puxando Henrique pra dançar. Eu queria curti-lo ao máximo. Era meu aniversário, eu merecia.

Foi muito divertido. Ele não parecia estar mais tímido e realmente estava gostando da balada. Eu também estava adorando tudo, principalmente por minhas companhias. Henrique dava toda sua atenção pra mim, me senti o centro do Universo.

─ Você ta linda! ─ Ele me disse numa das milésimas vezes que olhou pra mim e sorriu ─ Espero que esteja feliz... ─ Se aproximou de mim enquanto dançávamos. Eu fiquei com a respiração bem acelerada ao senti-lo perto de mim. Peguei na mão dele, espontaneamente, então levei-nos para beber algo. Eu precisava de algo pra me refrescar, me sentia quente. Que bizarro.

─ Você também está... ─ Sorri, corada, depois de beber algo e ficar mais calma. Dessa vez foi ele que me pegou pela mão, e nos guiou até um lugar mais tranqüilo para conversar, provavelmente ele iria me dizer alguma coisa. Comecei a tremer só de pensar o que ele iria fazer, porém me deixei ser guiada. Eu sentia uma confiança enorme naquele rapaz. Resolvi respondê-lo, enquanto andávamos, a música ia ficando menos intensa ─ Eu estou feliz sim. Principalmente porque você veio. Agora minha festa está completa ─ Demorei um pouco pra terminar minhas palavras. Nós éramos íntimos, mas ainda era difícil dizer que gostava dele. Sentamos em uma das mesinhas do lado de fora do clube. Então ele me abraçou, nessa hora me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Era um abraço confortante, doce, amoroso.

─ Parabéns, Juliana... ─ Sussurrou em meu ouvido, outra vez me desejando feliz aniversário. Eu agradeci e retribuí o abraço, foi uma das coisas mais fofas que ele já fez. Bebemos refrigerante, eu já era maior de idade mas não queria colocar álcool na boca. Queria me manter sóbria e curtir meu aniversário do melhor jeito possível. Algo estava preso em minha garganta, não conseguia segurar.

─ Posso te dizer uma coisa? ─ Perguntei, ainda segurando firme a mão dele. Eu estava meio nervosa e tinha medo de minhas palavras saírem falhadas. Minha voz estava rouca. Ele me olhou então, seus olhos penetravam os meus. Perfeitos olhos verdes. Perfeito cabelo loiro. Perfeito Henrique.

─ Acho que você não precisa dizer nada... ─ Ele respondeu com um sorriso perfeito enquanto afagava meu rosto com seus dedos leves. Eu arfei, naquele momento não estava mais com os pés no chão ─ Suas amigas logo virão te procurar... ─ Henrique lembrou.

Eu entendi o desejo por trás das palavras dele. Se eu quisesse fazer algo, teria que realmente ser agora. Abracei-o, tocando com minhas mãos nas costas largas do rapaz ─ Temos tempo? ─ Sussurrei também, numa pergunta certamente interessada, e um pouco estranha, pois eu estava sendo muito clara no que queria. Fiquei vermelha depois de minhas palavras, então não consegui dizer mais nada.

─ Eu te amo... ─ Ele também ficou vermelho, porém respondeu minha pergunta de outra forma, e eu confesso que gostei. Era a primeira vez que Henrique me dizia isso com todas as palavras. Ele tocou em meu rosto e eu mantive minhas mãos ao redor de seu corpo. Os dedos dele eram leves, um deles parou em meu queixo. Ele se aproximou de mim, eu ofeguei, era agora. Com um sorriso, encostei meus lábios nos dele. Nossa respiração acelerou-se no mesmo instante. Ele começou a me beijar sem pressa e eu admirei aquilo. Seus lábios tinham um gosto viciante. Acariciei-os com os meus, então abri um pouco a boca, para que a língua dele tocasse a minha. O beijo tornou-se úmido depois que ele acariciou minha língua. Ele realizou movimentos _perfeitos _e eu acompanhei o ritmo. Foi algo inexplicável o que ocorreu ali. Nós tínhamos sincronia, e nenhum dos dois foi apressado demais.

Tivemos que pausar o beijo com um selinho, eu tinha que dar atenção pros outros convidados. Sorri pra ele de uma forma radiante quando acabou, eu estava sem palavras. O vi sorrir para mim também. Eu podia ler em seus olhos o tamanho da felicidade dele. Eu havia beijado Henrique e aquilo foi a coisa mais perfeita que já senti. Meu aniversário ficou _perfeito_. E infelizmente meus lábios pediram mais daquela sensação, tive que me conter.

Voltei para minhas amigas e ele veio junto, estávamos de mãos dadas e eu não queria desgrudar dele. Marina também não desgrudou de Guilherme. Me perguntava o que eles teriam feito. Toda vez que eu olhava para os dois, eles estavam rindo e se olhavam bastante. Meu coração encheu-se de alegria. Todo mundo estava bem e é isso que importava.

A noite foi bem agitada. Curti minhas amigas o máximo que pude e _ele _me roubou alguns selinhos. Eu dava risada toda vez que ele fazia isso, era tão divertido. Nunca me senti daquela forma, tão feliz com algo, me sentia realizada.

─ Eu também amo você! ─ Disse, sorrindo de um jeito encantado para Henrique. Fui respondê-lo horas depois e mesmo assim foi um momento perfeito para falar isso. A gente se abraçava a cada segundo. Nossos risos eram carinhosos. Que garoto perfeito era aquele?

Eu estava apaixonada.

Que bom que a Marina ia dormir em casa, a gente tinha muita coisa pra conversar. A balada acabou quase quatro horas da manhã e eu estava até tonta de tanta coisa que me aconteceu. Me despedi do Henrique com um beijo bem rápido e Marina riu ao ver isso, ela me provocou, e dessa vez eu aceitei, afinal, ela estava certa.

Eu estava sob efeito de felicidade extrema e não parava de sorrir. Acho que fiquei louca de repente. Mais do que costumo ser. Fomos pra casa com meus pais e eu me segurava pra não contar pro mundo todo sobre meu primeiro beijo com Henrique. Tenho certeza que nunca iria esquecer aquilo. Mas quem foi que falou que eu _queria_ esquecer?


	12. Sentimentos

**[ Cap. 12 **** SENTIMENTOS ]  
**

A festa de Juliana foi assunto por vários dias entre as garotas no colégio. Todas estavam surpresas por Juliana ter beijado Henrique, e felizes também. Quase ninguém sabia sobre outra coisa que aconteceu na balada, apenas três dali. Ninguém resolveu comentar sobre isso, queriam manter em segredo, respeitando Marina. É claro que a garota acabou beijando Guilherme, mas como ninguém ali o conhecia direito, Marina apenas contou para Ana Clara, era mais seguro.

Quando podiam conversar sem ninguém por perto Juliana sempre zombava de Marina, só para revidar as provocações. Ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ela, afinal Guilherme era um ótimo rapaz.

Henrique não ficou longe de Juliana nem um segundo naquela semana. Os dois andavam de mãos dadas. Juliana conseguia se dividir perfeitamente entre as amigas e ele.

─ _Cunhada_, quando eu for na casa da Ju, vou levar o Guilherme, assim vocês se resolvem! ─ Henrique era divertido com Marina e Juliana adorava isso. Estava combinado que desta vez ele iria conhecer a casa dela, então Henrique não perdeu tempo e logo provocou Marina. Por fim combinaram no final de semana. Juliana ficou feliz, já havia conversado sobre Henrique com seus pais e seria uma boa chance de todos se conhecerem. Marina também gostou, seria mais uma chance de estar com Guilherme. Provavelmente agora as duas estavam trasbordando de alegria, não literalmente, seria meio bizarro duas meninas transbordando.

Aquele sábado começou agitado. Marina foi á casa de Juliana depois do almoço e ambas se arrumaram para a chegada dos garotos. Eles não demoraram. É incrível como homens se arrumam rápido. Chegaram de bicicleta, os dois. Henrique vestia uma regata preta e seus músculos - agora bem maiores - estavam á vista. Como Guilherme já tinha, sua única diferença era na roupa. Vestia uma bermuda; isso as duas nunca viram nele. Seu tênis combinava com a roupa. Marina com certeza gostou daquilo. Os dois casais se cumprimentaram com um selinho. Muito bizarro. As duas garotas riram, provavelmente pensando: "Que legal, nós beijamos na mesma hora!". Os garotos não entenderam o que se passava na mente delas, mas aquilo era coisa de amigas. Juliana puxou Henrique pela mão até dentro de sua casa e Marina ficou com Guilherme na garagem.

─ Mãe, o Henrique chegou! ─ Juliana entrava com o rapaz pela sala, e disse, animada. Não estava mais nervosa e nem tinha vergonha. Gostava mesmo dele, estava certa disso. Iria enfrentar qualquer coisa. Também era maior de idade e sentia-se responsável pelos próprios relacionamentos.

Sua mãe abraçou Henrique e sorriu, parecendo satisfeita. Realmente ele tinha uma boa aparência. ─ Oi, Henrique! ─ Ela lhe disse, toda contente pela filha. Juliana suspirou, aliviada pela boa reação de sua mãe ─ A Ju sempre me fala de você! ─ Destacou então, fazendo questão de deixar a filha sem graça e vermelha. _Mães._

─ Que bom! Ela também me fala muito da senhora... Deve ser uma ótima mãe! ─ Henrique respondeu, muito educado, cheio de simpatia. Ele logo sentou-se no sofá da sala, á pedido de Juliana, para que todos conversassem melhor.

─ Senhora?! ─ A mãe de Juliana riu ─ Pode me chamar apenas de "você", meu bem. Senão me sinto velha demais! ─ O assunto começava a ficar agradável. Juliana apenas ouvia a conversa, surpresa por Henrique ter se dado tão bem com a mãe. O pai dela também resolveu conversar com o rapaz em seguida, e para a felicidade geral, todos se deram bem. Conversaram sobre como Juliana o conheceu, os dois adoraram falar disso.

─ Vamos voltar lá pra fora? Só Deus sabe o que a Marina e o Guilherme estão fazendo! ─ Juliana disse, não esquecendo da amiga. Ela acabou rindo ao pensar na resposta para a própria pergunta, então voltaram para a garagem. Henrique se despediu dos pais dela, prometendo voltar depois.

Marina e Guilherme estavam sentados na calçada, _abraçados_, enquanto conversavam e riam. Juliana notou o quanto eles formavam um casal bonito. Logo os quatro se juntaram e começaram a conversar bem mais á vontade que na última vez. Todos eram íntimos e estavam empolgados com todas as novidades acontecendo.

As duas garotas agora formavam uma _nova rotina_ e novos planos para elas mesmas com a chegada dos garotos. Com certeza tinham expectativas e não deixavam de sorrir nem um segundo. É claro que também tinham tempo para si mesmas e para a amizade de sempre. As festas entre amigas também iriam permanecer. Tudo ficaria igual, a única diferença era um novo tipo de _sentimento, _que acabou acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, com as duas. _Que mágico. _

Os primeiros a assumir o namoro foram Juliana e Henrique, no dia _9 de novembro._ Eles estavam na casa dela, e Henrique, que já conversava constantemente com os pais da jovem, resolveu entregar um _anel de compromisso_ para ela, na frente dos dois. Foi muito lindo. Bela atitude. Juliana literalmente pulou nele e o abraçou com todas as forças que tinha. Ela ficou bastante emocionada e não tinha explicação para a felicidade que sentia. Era algo que não cabia dentro de si. Seu anel na mão direita era prata, uma _aliança_ mesmo, e tinha o nome dele, grafado atrás. Henrique também tinha um igual, com o nome dela. Agora estavam namorando.

Na maioria dos fins de semana todos saíam juntos. Era divertido, pois todos se davam bem. Guilherme conheceu algumas amigas de Marina, do colégio. Todo fim de semana era perfeito, pois se não saíam, conversavam pela internet, mandavam vários depoimentos para o outro, enfim, também existe o telefone. As garotas sabiam dividir seu tempo para elas mesmas, então todo mundo ficava feliz.

No colégio, Henrique e Juliana mantinham as duplas em alguns trabalhos em classe, para não perder o que acabou unindo os dois. Eles não eram apenas namorados, um cuidava do outro, contavam seus segredos, seus medos, seus desejos, compartilhavam sonhos, opiniões e também tinham um assunto muito diversificado, nunca falavam da mesma coisa e estavam sempre descobrindo cada detalhe do outro. Foi um relacionamento que chegou na hora certa e fez bem para _os dois._

Marina e Guilherme assumiram o namoro no fim de novembro. Ás vezes ele ia buscá-la no colégio. Ele era muito fofo com ela. Juliana via a felicidade da amiga e também ficava feliz. Marina sempre ia á casa dele, e ele na dela.

O que ninguém por ali percebia, era que o fim do ano chegou. Era o último ano de_ todos_. Logo cada um teria que seguir seu próprio caminho. Dali duas semanas seria o tão esperado _baile de formatura_. As garotas já tinham seus vestidos e todas realmente ficaram incrédulas quando tiveram noção do tempo que passou. O clima imediatamente voltou a ficar de despedida. Eram _apenas_ duas semanas. Todas estudaram por tanto tempo naquele colégio, mas agora esses anos pareciam tão insignificantes... Passaram rápido demais. _Não era justo._

Foi notável a aproximação, ou melhor, o grude entre as garotas dentre aquelas semanas. E elas estavam certas, tinham que aproveitar tudo, _intensamente_. Tinham que sorrir, dar risada, se abraçar, aproveitar a presença de cada uma enquanto ainda restava tempo. Evitavam ficar tristes por qualquer coisa, afinal queriam guardar boas lembranças do tempo juntas. O vazio no peito de cada uma era cada vez maior, e era inexplicável, triste. Algo que começava a incomodar á medida que os dias passavam. Era angustiante.

O baile de formatura do terceiro colegial estava marcado para _15 de dezembro._

As garotas também aproveitavam os finais de semana. Quanto mais tempo juntas, melhor. A quantidade de fotos tiradas naqueles dias foi maior que a do ano todo. Ou quase. Que bom que todas estavam aproveitando, _elas merecem._

O último dia de aula, véspera do baile, foi um caos. Fora _impossível _para os professores darem aula. Todo mundo estava indignado, talvez perdido. Alguns choravam por saber que iriam sentir saudades, outros por terem conseguido acabar o colégio, outros não saíam de perto dos amigos, outros estavam sem palavras. Realmente foi uma confusão. Juliana, em um momento a sós, observou em silêncio todas as pessoas ao seu redor, na classe. Viu então o quanto ia sentir falta daquilo. O quanto ia sentir falta de ficar horas sentada, ouvindo uma aula. Ia sentir falta de todos os detalhes daquele colégio. A garota acabou desabando em lágrimas, sem resistir, e as amigas foram consolá-la, provavelmente contendo o choro também. Algumas não conseguiram. Juliana chorava como uma criança desamparada, semelhante ao dia da festa, quando Marina desmaiou. Até Henrique foi ajudar as garotas. Era impossível resistir á emoção do momento.

Depois de se abraçarem inúmeras vezes, falarem sobre o quanto cada uma era importante para a outra, escreverem cartas, chorarem, se olharem, relembrarem bons momentos, elas foram embora da escola. Por sorte ainda curtiriam o baile, então tinham que estar inteiras. _Fortes._

Juliana tirou seus pés do colégio e sentiu seu coração doer, as pernas tremeram. Parece que ela perdera uma parte de si, deixando-a naquele local, onde passou praticamente toda sua juventude. Ela enxergou uma parte de si mesma saindo do corpo. Fora algo incrível.

Despediu-se também da Márcia e todo o pessoal da Van. Mais motivo para lágrimas.

Em casa, mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ela não conseguia nem pensar direito. Era muito estranho, incomodava, dentro do peito. Ela se sentia vazia, incompleta. Até passou mal algumas vezes, com dor de cabeça. Tomou remédio para amanhã conseguir ficar melhor para o baile.


	13. Nossa formatura

**[ Cap. 13 **** NOSSA FORMATURA ]  
**

_15 de dezembro._

Acordei. Sim, eu estava viva, ainda. Minha dor de cabeça tinha passado, mas eu ainda sentia aquela dor, aquele vazio dentro de mim. Eu tinha motivos. Tudo o que vivi havia acabado. Eu não iria mais ver minhas amigas no colégio, na verdade eu nem iria ver _o colégio. _Seria tão estranho... Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil assim. Logo eu, que estava ansiosa para o tempo passar logo, agora estou aqui, com vontade de viver tudo outra vez. Pelo menos não me arrependo de nada. Abracei tanto as meninas que posso sentir o cheiro e a presença de cada uma em mim, como se algum pedacinho delas tivesse ficado comigo.

Outra coisa que de repente começou a me intrigar foi o local do nosso baile de formatura. Era em outra cidade. Meus pais iriam me levar até lá, e a maioria dos formandos iria dormir no hotel - reservado só para o baile - e iria embora apenas no dia seguinte, pois assim não teriam que viajar novamente, de carro.

Conversei com minha mãe e ela permitiu que eu dormisse lá. Ela provavelmente achou que minhas amigas iriam dormir também. Tenho algumas dúvidas quanto á isso. A Marina tem namorado, e como ele não é do colégio, ela deve voltar com ele pra casa. A Ana também não deve ficar... Então, _supostamente_, eu ficaria apenas com o Henrique, no hotel? Congelei ao pensar nisso. Do nada comecei a ficar nervosa. _Será que..._?

Decidi então ligar pra ele e reclamar sobre minhas dúvidas. Queria logo decidir se ficaríamos ou não.

Infelizmente a conversa não deu certo porque o meu namorado _fofo_ estava na casa do Guilherme. Pedi para a mãe dele deixar um aviso, assim me ligaria depois.

Por fim, fui tomar banho e tentar relaxar um pouco. Resolvi pensar apenas no baile, e não no que poderia acontecer depois, senão eu ficaria mais nervosa ainda. Lavei meu cabelo com cuidado.

Henrique me ligou quando eu estava secando-o e depois de muita conversa, decidimos ficar no hotel. Ele me transmitiu uma confiança enorme. Eu estava ciente de que ele não faria nada que eu não quisesse. Mas... _E se eu quisesse_?

Depois de desligarmos, me acalmei bastante e fiquei cuidando do meu cabelo. Fiz chapinha e tudo o que tinha direito. Faltavam algumas horas para que eu fosse ao baile, mas decidi já me aprontar, eu teria que estar perfeita. E também preparada.

Eu já conversei inúmeras vezes sobre _sexo_ com minha mãe, e como eu era maior de idade, agora eu poderia decidir por mim mesma o que fazer ou não. Ela sempre me dava conselhos e eu sabia realmente tudo sobre o assunto. Tive que comentar sobre isso outra vez, eu ainda estava meio preocupada. Não disse que _talvez _poderia acontecer esta noite, só expliquei minha curiosidade em saber como é. Ela me entendeu e o assunto foi interessante. Devo agradecê-la por sempre ter me dado juízo.

Saí de carro com meus pais e realmente fizemos uma viagem até chegar ao baile. Eu não consegui me acalmar durante o caminho. Chegamos junto com a maioria dos convidados. Abracei meus pais, me despedindo, neste baile eles não entravam.

Olhei ao meu redor. Todos de traje social, é claro. Aquele salão _enorme, _um monte de mesas, jardins, e também o hotel reservado pra quem ficaria, logo ao lado. _Não parecia real_. Era o lugar mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Minhas amigas já estavam dentro do salão. Marina e Ana correram na minha direção e me abraçaram bem forte, eu _adorava_ aquilo. Novamente abracei todas as meninas, dessa vez ninguém mais estava tão triste, como ontem. Eu não sabia se ficava feliz pelo baile e a formatura ou triste pelo fim do colégio. Minha resposta veio logo em seguida.

Meu _príncipe encantado_ apareceu e meus olhos fixaram-se apenas nele. As pessoas que passavam ao seu lado eram vultos imperfeitos e eu só conseguia prestar atenção nos olhos dele. Henrique veio até mim e me abraçou, seus braços envolvendo minha cintura. Ele sorria de uma forma carinhosa para mim. Encostei meu rosto em seu ombro durante nosso abraço. Depois disso eu nem vi o que a Marina fez. Acho que foi encontrar o Guilherme.

Henrique me olhava como se eu fosse a única pessoa existente ali e eu também fazia isso com ele. Sentamos em uma mesa que reservamos para nossos amigos e aos poucos todos iam sentando também. Antes da música alguns professores e diretores iriam fazer um tipo de discurso. Paramos para ouvir, foi muito bonito.

Henrique me puxou para dançar depois que a música começou. Ele novamente me segurou pela cintura e nem preciso comentar que gostei daquilo. As músicas iniciais eram lentas, próprias para _casais._ Prometi a mim mesma que, quando as músicas agitadas começassem, eu iria dar atenção para minhas amigas.

Henrique encostou praticamente seu corpo todo em mim. Senti seu _calor_. Eu acompanhava o ritmo lento da música, mesmo sem saber dançar, o que importava é que _ele_ estava ali. Os olhos verdes dele me deixavam hipnotizada e eu me perdia naquele olhar. Á medida que nossos rostos iam se aproximando, minha respiração se acelerava. Coloquei uma mão no peito de Henrique, em seu coração._ Batia forte. _Fiquei feliz que ele tinha a mesma reação que eu. A gente não precisou falar muita coisa, palavras não diziam e nem explicavam nada, mas olhares e gestos sim. Beijei os lábios macios dele, sem me importar com as pessoas ao redor. Tinha gente se _agarrando_ ali, ninguém iria notar nosso beijo. Ele retribui, acariciando meus lábios, em seguida minha língua. Passei esta pelo lábio inferior dele e também mordisquei aquela região. Ele suspirou, sua respiração intensa. Os dedos dele tocaram em mechas de meu cabelo. Deixei minha mão ainda em seu peito, ás vezes subindo a mão direita até seu queixo, para beijá-lo melhor. _Nosso beijo se intensificava_. Ele também mordeu meu lábio. Suspirei então, sentindo um pequeno arrepio percorrer por meu corpo. Sorri para ele, como sempre, ao cessarmos o beijo. Fora um momento perfeito, eu gostava dos lábios dele. Seus beijos conseguiam me deixar louca e eu queria mais daquilo. Não resisti e acabei roubando outros selinhos e mordiscadas dele.

Assim que toda aquela música tranqüila acabou, resolvi cumprir minha promessa. Reuni todo mundo no centro do salão, onde os alunos estavam começando a dançar. Logo, um clima totalmente descontraído e agitado dominou o baile. Eu, como já estava com um certo calor, fiquei pior enquanto dançava. Confesso que a sensação foi boa. Sentia meus cabelos voarem em meus movimentos. Eu gostava de provocações, e ver todos dançarem, inclusive _minhas amigas, _me deixava agitada. Meninas são lindas dançando e _eu_ _não sou bissexual_. (-q)

Rimos bastante, dançamos por horas, curtimos a presença de todos e aproveitamos ao máximo. O melhor é que todo mundo estava unido. Todos provavelmente seríamos amigos para a vida toda e isso me deixou mais feliz. É _claro_ que eu ia manter contato com minhas amigas.

Resolvemos conhecer também o jardim. As árvores e flores eram lindas. Tudo _impecável_. Parecia um sonho. Todos nós sentamos na grama. Era noite, aquele céu estrelado, a lua brilhando intensamente; parecia que brilhava _apenas para nós_. Eu estava me formando e aquilo era perfeito. Com certeza eu iria me lembrar daquele dia pelo resto da minha vida. Todos que me faziam bem estavam ali. Abracei cada um deles, depois segurei a mão de Henrique, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele. Em um desses dedos, estava minha aliança. Olhei para a dele também, então sorri, eu parecia uma boba sorrindo por tudo. _O anel brilhava. _

Foi surreal, inexplicável, o que aconteceu ali. Um momento tão _intenso _entre todos nós... Parecia que todos éramos um só. Todos dependíamos do outro para viver. Sortudos o que já sentiram o que eu senti ali.

Tivemos que nos despedir, já eram três da manhã. Alguns estavam indo embora com as limosines disponíveis, outros já entravam no hotel. Antes de qualquer coisa, puxei Marina pela mão, para conversarmos á sós. Ela _ainda_ era minha irmã e eu _ainda_ tinha uma enorme necessidade de cuidar dela.

─ Marina... Juízo, viu? Amanhã eu te ligo pra saber de tudo, irmã! ─ Eu a abracei, então beijei seu rosto e antes que o Guilherme ficasse impaciente pela espera, sussurrei ─ Boa sorte! Não faça nada que você não queira! ─ Soltei a mão dela, que eu segurava forte, e senti que aquilo seria _para sempre. _Como se agora eu tivesse que deixá-la, pra ela ir com o Guilherme, pra ela viver sua vida com ele. Senti minha mão estremecer e novamente aquela dor no peito voltou a se manifestar. Era a dor de saudades, eu iria sentir muitas, ainda. Espero que ele a faça feliz e traga momentos perfeitos pra ela. A única coisa que eu tenho medo é que a gente se afaste. E se _ela_ quiser ficar _só_ com ele? E se _ele _não gostar que eu fique o tempo todo com ela? E se ela apenas se importar com o namoro? Minha cabeça girava, em meio a tantas dúvidas.

─ _Eu amo você! _─ Li essas palavras nos lábios dela quando Marina entrava na limosine. Ela fez um coração pra mim, com as mãos. Só tive tempo de responder "Eu também".

Então _ele _me abraçou, e deixou seu braço direito envolvendo minha cintura. Ele gostava mesmo de fazer isso. Olhei-o e ele deve ter entendido toda minha preocupação. Henrique beijou minha testa e me aninhou em seus braços. Sussurrou pra mim, com confiança em sua voz ─ Ela vai ficar bem... ─ Ele sorriu e eu encostei meu rosto em seu peito, me protegendo contra todos os pensamentos ruins ─ Ela _nunca_ vai esquecer de você, meu amor, fique calma... ─ Ele era a coisa mais fofa do mundo, me fez sorrir e eu acabei me acalmando com suas palavras. Beijei os lábios dele outra vez, então começou a ventar. Lembrei que iríamos ao hotel. Puxei-o pela mão, suavemente, para que saíssemos daquele frio. Comecei então a pensar em _mim mesma. _Entramos abraçados na recepção do hotel e pegamos a chave do _nosso _quarto. Ele acariciava minhas costas, sempre me dando confiança e segurança.

─ Você traz uma paz tão intensa pra mim... ─ Sussurrei na orelha dele. Nossos olhares intensos um no outro.

─ Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso... ─ Henrique quis me lembrar, como se eu não soubesse disso, então eu sorri, encantada com a forma como falou comigo. Logo ele destrancou a porta do quarto. Era lindo, muito organizado. _Cama de casal_. Uma suíte. Suspirei, então dominei Henrique com meus dois braços. Ele era meu, só _meu_. Aquele momento era _nosso_, e era único. Eu com certeza me senti pronta, pois confiava muito nele... Henrique. _Meu namorado_. Agora é a _nossa_ vez?


	14. Juliana

**N/A:** Só pra avisar, agora começam os LEMONS :D Particularmente gostei do resultado dos últimos capítulos e também me senti bem por alternar em primeira e terceira pessoa ;) Acho que deu pra explicar direitinho o que ela sentia... A fic está quase no fim, e eu to feliz *-* Enfim, se você não curte ler LEMONS, aconselho a parar por aqui e pular os dois próximos capítulos HSUAHSUASHUAH :*

**[ Cap. 14 **** JULIANA ]  
**

Ele me abraçou, me protegendo, como se eu fosse a única coisa que existia pra ele. Henrique novamente me beijou, delicadamente, os lábios dele não conseguiam largar os meus. Ele conseguia despertar um certo desejo em mim, principalmente depois que senti sua língua úmida brincando com a minha. Ele tomou meu lábio inferior em uma leve mordida e eu estremeci, adorando. Com nossas respirações aceleradas, aos poucos fomos intensificando o beijo. Henrique me levou com ele até a cama então sentamos um do lado do outro. Encostei minha mão no peito dele, acariciando. Eu estava me acostumando com a idéia de...

─ Confia em mim? ─ Ele pausou nosso beijo apenas para me perguntar isto da forma mais carinhosa e doce possível. Sorri, bastante confiante, eu gostava muito da preocupação dele.

─ Confio, eu amo você ─ Respondi e ele sorriu. Tomei seu rosto com minhas mãos e voltei a beijá-lo, sem agüentar mais. Dessa vez, nosso beijo estava mais quente, deveria ser nosso crescente desejo. A adrenalina percorria meu corpo. Tenho certeza que percorria o dele também.

Acabei perdendo a vergonha quando ele me transmitiu confiança. Me permiti ser tocada. Henrique começou então a beijar minha nuca. Senti sua língua percorrendo minha pele, arfei. Eu era sensível demais, aquilo me deixava louca. Ás vezes suspirava, com um sorriso no rosto, cheio de desejo, é claro que eu estava gostando. Eu acariciava o cabelo dele enquanto isso. Henrique começou a mordiscar minha orelha logo depois. Gemi de prazer, bem baixinho, bem no ouvido dele. Não me contive por muito tempo, resolvi tocar nos braços dele. Segurei-os com força e ás vezes passava minhas unhas em seus músculos. Quando eu sentia arrepios mais intensos, mostrava que estava gostando nos meus arranhões, eu era estranha, mas ele aparentemente gostou. Eu o apertava, pedindo que continuasse e parasse ao mesmo tempo. Ele continuou. Sua língua umedeceu o lóbulo de minha orelha, me deixando mais arrepiada ainda. Agora eu gemi mais alto, minha voz saiu abafada. Ele adorou aquilo, notei que ele fazia movimentos piores - ou melhores - apenas para me ouvir gemer. Meu namorado era cruel.

Eu não poderia deixá-lo me fazer sentir tudo isso, tinha que retribuir. Impedi-o de continuar, agora era minha vez de fazê-lo sentir prazer, ou pelo menos tentar. Ele me olhou com desejo, então eu fiquei no controle.

Passei minha língua nos lábios dele então desci lentamente até seu queixo e pescoço. Dei leves mordiscadas naquela região, deixando que ele sentisse o calor de meus lábios. Eu também toquei nas costas dele, lentamente fazendo movimentos em círculos com meus dedos enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Ele também gemeu, bem no meu ouvido.

Henrique estava sentado na beirada da cama. Me tomou pela cintura e eu fiquei por cima dele, num momento de puro desejo e falta de controle. Acabei sentando em seu colo. _Notei que eu não era a única excitada ali_. Meus braços ficaram ao redor dos ombros dele, meio que o abraçando. Não sei se ficava novamente envergonhada ou se me sentia bem por tê-lo deixado naquele estado. Era óbvio que eu poderia sentir certo volume no momento em que fiquei por cima dele. Eu mordi meu lábio, senti que deveria continuar, queria ver até onde ele poderia chegar. Eu adorava testar os limites dos outros, aquilo me excitava.

Henrique voltou a me beijar, provavelmente para não gemer tanto, agora que sentia meu peso por cima de seu membro e ainda não poderia fazer nada. Ele mostrou todo seu desejo naquele beijo. O que ele fazia com meus lábios era incrível, e com a língua também.

Em seguida, ele tocou minhas pernas. Os dedos dele tocaram em minha cocha, descendo para meu joelho. Senti algo prazeroso começando a se manifestar em mim. Eu arqueei as costas. Ele deve ter notado que eu gostei daquilo mais do que deveria então, lentamente, foi abrindo o zíper de meu vestido, numa abertura pequena que ele tinha nas minhas costas. Eu ainda não deixei o vestido cair, meus peitos ficariam á mostra cedo demais. Simplesmente abracei Henrique e coloquei alguns dedos por dentro de sua camisa, sem me conter. Ele então retirou sua gravata, deveria estar morrendo de calor com aquilo. Meus dedos iam penetrando seu abdômen, senti sua barriga e deixei toda minha mão tocar em seu peito. A pele dele estava tão quente... Eu toquei em seus músculos, eles eram agora muito mais interessantes. Senti que Henrique se excitou ainda mais. Retirei sua camisa, sem hesitar, deixando o peito dele á mostra. Henrique mexeu suas pernas e me fez sentar _completamente _por cima de seu membro, sob a calça. Respirei forte, não esperava sentir aquele volume. Na verdade eu nem sabia como era. Coitado, ele deveria estar explodindo dentro da calça. (-q) Demorou alguns segundos para minha respiração voltar ao normal.

Meu vestido deslizou por meu peito e barriga quando soltei Henrique, ele caiu sob minha cintura, cobrindo minhas pernas. Suspirei enquanto estava apenas de sutiã na frente dele. Henrique me olhou com uma expressão tão feliz e empolgada... De _tesão_. Eu acabei rindo, a expressão dele era _muito_ aparente. Acho que ele estava tendo dificuldades de se conter, como eu. Como ele estava apreciando meu corpo, também apreciei o dele, vendo seu abdômen. Eu senti muito desejo naquele instante. Os ombros dele eram largos e nem preciso comentar sobre seus braços, parecendo mais fortes que o normal. Eu adorava braços, Meu Deus, eu estava enlouquecendo.

Foi ele quem teve a primeira reação.

Henrique começou a beijar ao redor de meus seios. Seus lábios tocavam uma parte extremamente sensível em mim. Aquela sensação me enchia de prazer. Eu esboçava um sorriso realizado em meu rosto e ele também. Arqueei novamente minhas costas, jogando minha cabeça para trás. Deixei que ele me beijasse e até lambesse naquela região.

Lentamente fui passando meus dedos pela cintura dele, depois de me recuperar da sensação que tive, e cheguei em suas pernas. Aquela calça do terno dele tinha um tecido leve e ele conseguia sentir meus toques com intensidade. Eu também conseguia ver e sentir qualquer volume que ele tivesse por baixo daquilo, com mais intensidade ainda, e esse volume insistia em crescer. Finalmente consegui desabotoar aquela calça, então minhas mãos pousaram - sem querer - em seu membro. Ele gemeu, alto. Quase morri de vergonha. Lentamente desci do colo dele para que pudesse retirar a calça toda. Meu vestido acabou caindo por completo.

Me vi de calcinha e sutiã na frente do meu namorado, agora apenas de cueca. Ele imediatamente fez carinho em meu rosto, me trazendo a melhor sensação de amor correspondido do mundo. Não resisti e acabei sentando em seu colo novamente, devo confessar que adorei aquilo. A cueca dele não escondia mais todo aquele volume. Apenas reparei que havia algo já molhado em mim depois que o membro dele me tocou, por cima das roupas íntimas. Tentei não me importar com minha calcinha, era normal. Toquei outra vez nos braços dele - minha obsessão - e passei minhas unhas em sua pele. Ele riu, estremecendo de prazer.

A mão dele subiu por minha barriga até tocar em meu sutiã. Ele lentamente acariciou meus seios com os dedos. Aquilo me fez gemer, eu estava sensível demais. Henrique retirou com cuidado minha roupa íntima. Ao sentir o ar frio batendo neles, meus mamilos se enrijeceram. Ri carinhosamente com aquela sensação, e Henrique também. De repente, tive que morder meus lábios para realmente não gritar de prazer. Henrique tomou meus seios com a boca e lentamente lambia meus mamilos, em círculos, com a língua úmida. Ele ás vezes os sugava.

Me perguntava se aquela sensação era real. Onde foi que meu namorado aprendeu isso? Era enlouquecedor, eu estava com tesão. Vários gemidos escapavam por meus lábios, mesmo eu mordendo eles com força. Deixei que ele continuasse mesmo assim, aquilo me divertia muito.

Em outro momento de meu próprio descontrole, minhas mãos foram completamente por cima de seu membro. Eu já me sentia preparada. Meus dedos penetraram a lateral de sua cueca, estava úmida. Sorri, a minha também estava. Eu, lentamente, fui acariciando aquela região, em círculos, e ás vezes deixava que o membro dele ficasse apertado em minhas mãos. Eu não me sentiria bem fazendo aquilo se não fosse em meu namorado, e o que me divertia ainda mais era ver a cara dele, quando eu tocava e pressionava seu membro. Ele gemia alto e começava a se mexer, de acordo com meus movimentos, provavelmente tentando se conter. Eu realmente fiquei feliz por proporcionar tanto prazer á uma pessoa. Ele estava morrendo de tesão, em minhas mãos. Resolvi então ser mais cruel ainda, e lentamente fui retirando sua cueca, deixando-a deslizar pelas pernas dele. Deixei de tocar seu membro, e também evitei olhar para ele, eu tinha que relaxar para o próximo passo.

Henrique fez o mesmo com minha calcinha. Depois de alguns segundos, ele me deitou na cama. Deixei que fizesse o que queria, mal sabia eu o que iria sentir...

Senti os lábios dele em minha barriga, percorrendo minha cintura. Eles tocaram minha virilha e eu já começava a prever os próximos movimentos. Coloquei uma mão dele sobre minha boca, com medo de acabar gritando. Era um hotel.

A língua dele era muito quente em mim. Ele aprofundou o toque, alcançando minha parte íntima. Seus lábios lentamente abriram _ela, _para que sua língua pudesse invadir, e me tocar. Eu senti aquilo e quase agarrei o lençol, que eu já arranhava. Eu também mordia a mão de Henrique, em minha boca, e é claro, gemia.

Ele acabou intensificando o toque, e seus lábios foram parar em meu clitóris. Foi aí que eu me descontrolei. Joguei minha cabeça e meus braços para trás. Era óbvio que meu órgão estava um pouco mais enrijecido e milhões de vezes mais sensível. Henrique fez questão de lambê-lo bem devagar para que eu ficasse mesmo louca. Eu sentia um prazer intenso ali. Queria gritar.

─ Po-por favor... Não pare... ─ Implorei, aquilo foi muito estranho vindo de mim. Eu não queria que ele parasse. Estava tendo uma sensação perfeita, que nunca tive na vida, um prazer intenso que ocupava meu corpo e minha mente. Eu sabia que logo gozaria; era minha primeira vez, mas era algo tão intenso que nem eu mesma agüentaria por tanto tempo. Henrique sugou meu clitóris com os lábios e voltou com a língua ali. Agora seus movimentos eram mais rápidos e tocavam intensamente _nele_. Minhas pernas começavam a querer se mexer, eu me contorcia um pouco, e meu corpo já não me obedecia mais. Eu estava quase lá. Henrique segurou minhas pernas para que pudesse manter o toque bem profundo e eu não atrapalhar, isso foi muito cruel da parte dele, comecei a gritar, mas não por muito tempo. Senti meu clitóris completamente inteiro na boca dele, e imediatamente afastei o rosto de Henrique daquela região. Não queria gozar logo nele, seria esquisito e me sentiria envergonhada. Ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos, e eu os fechei, enquanto gozava. Sorri com aquela sensação tão perfeita dentro de mim. Realmente demorei algum tempo para me recuperar e notar que aquilo era real. Eu tinha sentido uma coisa tão intensa e profunda que nem dava para explicar. Respirava fundo, tentando voltar á mim mesma.

Henrique então veio e me beijou delicadamente. Ele sabia que tinha me feito sentir prazer.

Ao lado da cama, peguei finalmente o preservativo, ele esperou. Agora sim iria _acontec_er, eu e ele faríamos pela primeira vez. Eu mantive meu sorriso, já estava preparada, e realmente com muita vontade de fazer aquilo. Ele me segurou com seus braços fortes, e eu fui me aproximando novamente de seu corpo nu. Suspirei, e lentamente fui sentando em seu colo. Ele ainda estava excitado. Fui me abaixando sobre seu membro, deixando que entrasse em mim. Aquilo foi a coisa mais louca que já senti. _Ele _estava bastante ereto e invadia meu corpo de acordo com minha velocidade. Henrique me ajudava em meus movimentos de vai-e-vem, movendo minha cintura, afinal era eu que precisava me mexer ali. Ele também movia seu quadril, fazendo questão de aprofundar cada vez mais a penetração em mim. Eu logo comecei a gemer, e ele também, era uma sensação muito intensa. No meu tempo, também fui aumentando o ritmo, deixando que ele penetrasse ainda mais fundo. O que eu tive que fazer foi me mexer por cima de seu membro - ás vezes pular, ou quase - para sentir prazer. Aquela posição me era excitante, eu que dominava, ele apenas me seguia. Logo eu o sentia completamente dentro de mim, e cada vez que ele se afastava, era para entrar com mais profundidade, e força, aquilo era uma tortura. A cintura de Henrique começou então a esfregar meu clitóris. Eu não agüentava de prazer, ás vezes fechava os olhos, gemendo, outras vezes descontava em Henrique, arranhando seus braços. Ele me pareceu gostar daquilo, e também gemia alto. Eu nem lembrava mais que estávamos no hotel, na verdade eu nem lembrava da minha própria existência, aquilo me deixava nas nuvens, em outra dimensão, eu só queria _aquela_ sensação, mais me olhava ás vezes durante nossos movimentos, sua expressão parecia de alguém realizado, ele esboçava um enorme sorriso no rosto ao me ouvir gemer em seus braços.

Ele tentava me beijar durante a penetração, e ás vezes eu arqueava as costas, quando realmente sentia seu membro me invadir totalmente. Ele me fez um tipo de sinal, dizendo-me que estava quase lá. Ótimo, eu também estava, e minha respiração mostrava isso, eu estava prestes a enlouquecer. Agarrei os braços dele com força, e nem precisei de muito tempo para gozar. O mais incrível foi que ele gozou junto comigo e aquilo foi perfeito. O abracei então, de meus olhos saindo algumas lágrimas de prazer. Eu saí do colo dele, mas ele me abraçou, me deitando ao se lado na cama. Eu ainda estava sob um efeito muito louco, minha respiração demorou á voltar ao normal, e minha mente estava completamente no paraíso. Henrique também mal conseguia falar, ele ria carinhosamente, como se tivesse o mundo inteiro só para ele. Eu também ria, aquela sensação me era tão prazerosa, que me dava vontade de gritar o quanto eu estava feliz. Henrique me beijou com muito amor. Chamei a atenção dele e fui tomar banho, ele foi comigo. Precisávamos mesmo desse banho, e também lavar o lençol. O que me deixou completamente feliz, foi que, depois de tudo, eu e ele ainda ficamos conversando sobre o que cada um sentiu.

Poder ter todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas ao lado de meu namorado era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Ele me fez mulher e eu o fiz homem. Nossa primeira vez foi perfeita e tudo correu muito melhor do que eu imaginei. Ele era o que eu queria. Eu o quero por toda a vida. _Henrique, eu amo você._

Antes de dormir, fiquei pensando na Marina e até comentei com Henrique sobre isso. Será que ela também havia feito com Guilherme? _Irmã, eu amo você._

Não tive tempo de pensar em tanta coisa, eu estava exausta e o dia estava clareando. Passei a noite toda acordada, e não me arrependo disso.

__________________

**OBS.: **Consegui terminar! *-* Espero que vocês tenham curtido, eu nem sei se alguém vai ler isso, mas mesmo assim... (: Não sei se ficou bom. Eu nem quis fazer algo tão forte assim, afinal era a primeira vez dela. Mas foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi algo desse tipo, então espero mesmo que o resultado tenha ficado bom :D


End file.
